Michiru, a lesbian? No way!
by Lyra14260
Summary: Michiru's enters mugen gakuen because her parents want her to attend a school to make friends, there she meets haruka, how will she manage to admit her feelings for the blonde? It won't be an easy path to take... Rated M because of moral and phys. violenc
1. How it all began the wrong way

_**A love and hate story**_

_**Chapter 1: How it all began… the wrong way**_

Michiru Kaioh had always been a real princess to the eye of everyone. She had always been has beautiful as a porcelain doll, with her white skin and curly hair and gifted for everything she did. She had grown up in a wealthy and loving family. She played the violin at a very high level and gave painting classes. She had stopped school soon, graduated from a famous university at the age of sixteen. She had always reserved yet talented and charming so no one really noticed her cold behaviour. She knew how to place smiles on her face even being sad. But one day, her life changed radically. Her parents who dearly loved her began to think she was too lonely. Besides they wanted her to meet a nice guy she could marry as soon as possible. Therefore, they placed in a high school. Not any high school, they chose the most prestigious of the town, Mugen Gakuen. She was to sleep at school. At hearing the news, of course, Michiru was not happy.

« What is it for? I have a grade in literature, I went to the best music school ever and I even graduated from law school. What do you want from me now? I am teaching arts, I give concerts, isn't it enough? And high school… I don't need that. »

« We know, we know, sweetie… But think about it, you will get to know people… you must admit you do not have many friends… »

« I like my life as it is, I don't need anyone. »

« Dear we know that… from your very childhood you've been a loner, staying in your own little world… honey, you're the greatest daughter parents could wish for but still… and what about a boyfriend? »

Michiru shuddered. A boyfriend? She had never really thought about getting one. Now her mother mentioned it… One thing she had always lacked was love. But she never found time for it. Her life had been too full during her adolescence, with her different diplomas that she led all at the same time. Now she was seventeen, almost eighteen, and she still had not hanged out with anyone. She loved her loneliness, but she did not want to finish eaten by her cats.

« Michiru… think about it, please. Imagine… living a normal life, for at least a year… it would be great… »

« There's nothing to discuss, Michiru will go to that school, and that is all. » concluded her father that had been silent until now. Michiru knew too well that his statement could not be objected.

So a week later, she landed in the Mugen Gakuen along with her father and a lot of luggage. She wore her old white and navy blue uniform she had kept from her high school years. It was a bit too short since she last went high school at the age of twelve. However she had no other choice since she had not the school's regular uniform yet.

« Kaioh-san! We're glad to welcome you in our school. I am Tomoe-sensei. »

« Glad to meet you. » answered politely Michiru.

« Well… I will lead you to your room so you can settle a bit before class… Oh… and sorry, we had to place you with another roommate. We wanted to find you a single room because I guess you are too… grown up for all this girl's stuff… I mean… even if you are young, you are… »

« Don't worry Tomoe-sensei, it will alright… I know what you mean but I… »

« My daughter has come to lead a normal life, my wife and I want her to be treated as any other seventeen year old in this school. I thought I had been quite clear in my letter. Michiru must not be considered as special. »

« Alright… Then let's go to your room. Maybe you will meet with your roommate if she hasn't gone yet. »

Tomoe-sensei helped Michiru and her father with the luggage and they all went to the room she was supposed to live in for the coming year. Michiru felt ill at ease in her too short skirt and tight shirt but she did not complain. They finally arrived to a two-bed room on the third floor. Michiru couldn't help but notice how big it was.

« Is this really meant for two persons? You could make at least let live half a dozen girls in there. » said Michiru.

« We always wanted to assure the best comfort for our student. » said Tomoe-sensei.

« It's almost a flat. »

« Sorry but it isn't. If you look closer you only have a large room with beds, desks, a dressing and a bathroom. We wish we could offer you more. Oh and… you can't cook of course. »

Even with those silly details, and even having lived in a big house her entire life, she couldn't help but marvel a bit at the sight of the spacious room. The beds were twin for a gain of place that was not necessary. There was a large window and two comfortable armchairs in the middle, along with a little table, all that on a thick carpet. There were large desks in a corner, at the right corner of the window and a whole wall was taken by the large white doors of the dressing Michiru was eager to settle in. There was a big green plan near the beds and Michiru noticed that the higher one was already taken, as well as the desk nearer to the window. Michiru noticed also some pictures and posters scattered in the room, all representing motorbikes or tuning cars. This made her wonder what kind of girl could actually live in there?

« Are you sure… my roommate is a girl? This looks like a man's room. »

« Oh… Yes I'm sure she is… She just a bit… different, but not mean. »

« Does she knows I'm coming? I mean… it will probably a shock for her to suddenly have to share her room. »

« She doesn't. In fact you weren't meant to be placed in that room. We hadn't time to warn her. You see… the girl who lived there with her last year suddenly… left the school for personal reasons.

« Oh… »

Michiru chose to not push the matter any further. Her father quickly left, and Tomoe-sensei went to the laundry room to get her a set of uniform.

« I'm sorry but you'll have to go to class with that uniform at least for this morning. The class stars in no time. But it's ok if you want to stay in here and wait a bit. I'll have your set of uniforms sent here in an hour or two. »

« No, thanks. I don't want to begin the year by skipping classes you know. »

Michiru quickly regretted her words. As she went down and tried to find her way in the school, she noticed that everyone stared at her. First, it was uncommon for the students to see someone with a different uniform, and hers caught the eye comparing to the green and brown ones they wore. And worst, it was too short for her. It revealed more of her legs than she would have wished for. And her tight made her chest more obvious too.

As she arrived in front of what she thought was the door of her classroom, she caught sight of guy surrounded by a bunch of exited girls. He was blonde and tall. Michiru watched him in awe at first, then she turned her gaze elsewhere in disgust. Who this man did he think he was to play the seducer like that?

« You're the newbie, aren't you? What's your name? »

Michiru jumped in surprise, then she caught sight of a pink-haired girl with a tanned skin.

« Sorry I afraid you. I'm Gray Elsa. It seems we're in the same class. »

« Oh… I am Kaioh Michiru. »

« The Kaioh Michiru? The violinist? »

« Hum… yes. But please don't say that aloud. »

« It's ok, I will keep the secret, anyway not much people must now you. You're playing classical music and most of the people around here listens only to pop or rap. You were staring at Haruka-san, weren't you? »

« Who? »

« Tenoh Haruka. The blonde surrounded by groupies. »

« Oh… him… No I wasn't… he seems too much of a seducer. Look at that, they are all staring at him as though he were one of the seven wonders. And he seems to enjoy it. I hate people who take advantage of their good looks. »

« She isn't. Oh by the way… Haruka-san is a girl. Well you're mistaken, Kaioh-san. She's not flirting. Look closer, she's not even smiling. I know her pretty well. She's a racer. Nothing matters for her other than her passion. She doesn't care about those girls, but most of them think she is a man, and they are congratulating her about her race of yesterday. Haruka hates flattery. You'll see, in no time she's going to loose patience and she'll come this way. »

Michiru looked closer at the blonde, so she was a woman? How could have she taken her for a man? Probably she hadn't gone out enough. But she was wearing a masculine uniform, it didn't help. And as Elsa said, Haruka quickly left the bunch of girls and headed in their direction. She suddenly froze in her steps midway. She had caught sight of a fairy, or a nymph, no… more likely her mermaid. Michiru's face was expressionless. She simply stared at the blonde who had frozen in her steps and was looking some point behind or next to her… Could it be that she was looking straight at her? No way! Or maybe she was… but because she was surprised to see a newbie.

« Haruka-san? What's with you? Did you see a ghost? » asked Elsa.

A ghost? Haruka herself wasn't sure of what she had seen. The girl in front of her looked familiar, yet there could be no one similar to her, she knew at the very moment she caught sight of her that no one she knew could ever have a bit of her beauty and grace. This girl was just mesmerizing though she wore a uniform obviously too short and tight, but that fitted her well nonetheless.

The girls Haruka had left behind her caught her again, seeing that she was motionless.

_This girl must not know seduced me. I must not let her see that I'm interested, at least not yet…_

Haruka chose to play along when she noticed the girl's presence. She placed her most charming smile on her face and began to act flirtatiously, which exited them even more.

« Gray-san… This time don't tell she doesn't act as a… a playboy. »

« Well… I…. I'm a bit taken aback… it's not like her… I mean… she's flirtatious, but only when she's interested in someone. Not just to impress some silly girls. »

« My first impression was right. » sighed Michiru, lowering her head.

This Haruka, no matter how handsome she was, wasn't interesting after all… Besides she was a girl. Her parents wanted her to bring back a boyfriend, even a fiancé, but they surely didn't meant her to bring a girlfriend home. And why would she be interested in girls? That was a silly thought.

« Haruka-san? What were you playing to? » asked Elsa a few minutes later, when the bunch of giggling girls went away.

« What are you talking about? »

« Let fall… Haruka-san, let me introduce you Kaioh Michiru-san, the newbie we were told about on Friday. Kaioh-san, this is Tenoh-Haruka-san. »

Haruka reached for Michiru's hand and kissed it before Michiru could do anything. The feeling of her hand touching hers, her lips making contact made her feel all weird… It was so warming… tickling and at the same time so pleasant… Haruka's eyes met hers. She felt she didn't want to break eye contact with the blonde ever. Haruka couldn't resolve herself to let go of Michiru's hand. She had quickly kissed it, tasting the scent of her so soft skin. It was overwhelming. She felt she was driven crazy…. Crazy about her? No way… That couldn't be… She removed her hand a bit, making the palms make contact… How weird… She was loosing control, drowning in ocean blue eyes. How could this have happened? She had just mean to be a little flirtatious as we generally were whenever she met a cute girl. Making her hope a bit if she was a lesbian and interested in her, making her find her ridiculous or funny if she was straight.

Michiru suddenly recovered her senses and broke all contact that could have existed. Haruka felt it like a stabbing. Michiru felt she was doing something wrong, but couldn't figure in what way. She just felt it wasn't right, but she tried to remember that she despised the blonde for her behaviour earlier, and she felt slightly hurt that Haruka treated her just like one of her groupies.

_But it shouldn't even bother me… It's not as though I had any interest in her opinion. I don't give a damn about her, not at all._


	2. What the hell are you doing in there?

_**Chapter 2: What the hell are you doing in there?**_

Michiru did her best to ignore the blonde for the rest of the day. However, as she was with Elsa it was difficult. The two of them seemed to know each other pretty well. Michiru just tried to act cold and distant. Haruka just tried to see if she could make her jealous anytime a girl passed by. But her strategy seemed to piss off Michiru more than driving her jealous. She quickly understood that Michiru didn't like show-off people and playboys. After a while, even if she was fascinated, Haruka had to resolve, she wouldn't get Michiru, and that cold behaviour annoyed her.

« Hey! You've hardly known each other for a day? You won't declare war like this? » asked Elsa, tired of the cold words, understatements and bad remarks the two made each other. It was past five and they just left their last class.

« What are you talking? War? Who's at war, not me I can tell you. » said Haruka coldly.

« Nobody's at war. War is a childish game, I wouldn't be stupid enough to play it, not like someone else. You're imagining things. Well… I'm going to my room and take my violin, I need some practice. »

« I'm going to run a bit, I need to go away. There's too much little girls around. »

« I come with you. » said Elsa, in a sigh of resignation. The two of them would be hard to concile.

Michiru went to her room and took her violin. She would have loved to practice in the room but she wasn't sure the neighbours would appreciate. She had to use the music room as stated in the school rules.

Haruka grabbed her suit in her locker. She didn't want to go back to the room right now. She didn't like it. The more she was away, the more happy she was. She badly needed to run, she needed to get rid of the image of the mermaid that haunted her spirit.

_This girl__'s just an iceberg, and surely straight! Forget Haruka, forget!_

« Haruka? Can't… you… wait a bit? » said Elsa, trying hard to catch up with the blonde.

« We're training, Elsa, I can't see why I would wait. »

« Dammit! You're… not… even… panting! »

« I'm a professional. »

« I know… But please… slow… down… »

Haruka slowed her race. Elsa caught up with her quickly. They were now running at a far more calm rhythm, enough to let the pink-haired girl talk.

« Haruka, you've been acting weird all the day… What's up with Kaioh-san? I've been there all the time and you two kept arguing and being mean at each other… You're not like that… Did you already know her or something?»

« Surely not »

« Then what? »

« Ask her. »

« Haruka… »

« Hey! I tried to be nice and charming, but she played cold. »

« I see… But at first she seemed to be interested in you. You should have seen her the minute she caught sight of you. She seemed totally under a spell… »

« A spell? This girl is surely straight, Elsa. »

« Hey! I'm gay, and I'm good at seeing those things contrary to you. I'm sure she was interested in you. But she changed her mind when she saw you were crowded by your groupies. She thought you played along. »

« I didn't. You know I hate that. »

« This is what I told her. But just after you did play along, and I'm sure she was hurt. »

« You're talking nonsense. Yes I played along, but only because I thought she was watching. »

« Then you're interested in her! You wanted to drive her jealous! » laughed Elsa.

« No, I'm not! What are you imagining? »

« She's pretty, it's normal. I must admit that when I saw her I was under the charm. »

« Then ask her out. »

« No… Because she's only interested in you. »

« Stop saying stupid things, please. »

« But… Could you at least act normal tomorrow. Maybe she would be nicer to you. »

« I won't play any game, that's for sure, but don't expect me to play sweet and kind to her. Damn it Elsa, you saw how she treated me all the day? I won't try to seduce someone like that. Even if she was interested I first, which I don't believe, she lost all her chances. »

Haruka began to run at her full speed again, letting Elsa far behind. Elsa's words had touched her, but she wouldn't admit it, nor she'd try anything. It was nice of Elsa to try to comfort her, to encourage her. But she wasn't stupid, Michiru despised her. Elsa had just imagined things, Michiru, as all the girls at a point, must have thought she was some handsome guy.

Michiru's practice didn't went well. She quickly stopped and went to the swimming pool instead. She couldn't concentrate. She thought about Haruka. How she had been charmed… but also how she hated her. Why did she have to flirt with everyone as she did? Why did she had to play this game with her too, as though she was any other girl. Why hadn't she just act… special… different… as though she saw her as different from all the others. For a moment, she had wanted to be the only one is her mind, she had wanted the blonde to consider her as… as what? She couldn't define it. But thinking about it twice, she saw pretty well that she had misbehaved. How Haruka acted was none of her business. She didn't have to be mean. As a transferred student, she should have tried to make friend with everyone, not being cold and mean as she did with Haruka. A voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

« You are a newbie, aren't you? » asked a guy, entering the pool the same time she did.

« Yes, I am. »

« Need someone to show you around? »

« I don't know… »

Michiru had been caught out of guard. She suddenly realised the guy was flirting with her and that she played along. Elsa had already showed her around a bit, but she still needed someone to help her with the rules of the dormitory. Well she could ask her roommate when she'd meet her. This guy had something she didn't like at all.

« No, thanks. I'm ok. »

Michiru began to swim. She felt way better.

An hour later, she went back to her room. She pulled her things on the bed and headed for the bathroom to dry her hair. She was about to enter when the door opened.

« You? » they said at the same time.

Haruka was in the bathroom, her hair wet and a towel on her shoulder. She wore a white shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

« What the hell are you doing in my room? » asked Haruka.

« No this can't be happening! Don't tell me you and I are roommate!? »

« We aren't. You must have come into the wrong room, though I was sure I had closed the door. »

« No this is the right one. Don't you see? all my luggage's here. Besides, why would I have the key? » said Michiru, agitating two silvery keys under the blonde's nose.

« Silly, there's no place in here. I already have a roommate, she just hasn't arrived yet. Today was the first day of school, she's just late. »

« No, the headmaster told me otherwise, he said she left the school for personal reasons. »

« What? What do you know? »

« I'm not inventing anything, he was the one who told me so, so please don't get mad at me. »

« Don't make me laugh, you're the one who's always mad at me, not the contrary. »

The atmosphere was heating. Michiru felt all weird. She had always been so calm, never letting any feeling show… And now she was arguing and raising tone in front of a person she barely knew. In the swimming pool she had made her mind and decided to apologize to Haruka, but now the blonde was in front of her she had forgotten all about it.

Haruka was boiling. Why would her roommate would have left like that? Without even warning her? But why would Michiru be lying, she had no reason to do so. She had to admit that Keiko had left, that was all. She couldn't say she was surprised, but being told by Michiru made it all the more irritating.

« Right… I'm going to the dining room. Don't forget to lock the door when you leave. » Said Haruka with a very angry voice.

« Wait a second, could you tell me where… »

But it was too late, Haruka had already slammed the door and Michiru still didn't know where she was to eat. She knew there was a special dining room for those who slept at school, but no one had bothered to tell her where it was. She sighed and went out, maybe someone would be nice enough to show her the way.

She was slowly going down the stairs when she was caught up by a guy.

« Hey! You're heading for the dining room? What about having dinner with me? You'd better not stay alone on your first day.»

Michiru returned and faced the man that had been flirting with her at the pool earlier. She placed on her best fake smile and went on.

« Oh… yes… I'm kind of… lost. My dear roommate wasn't nice enough to show me the way. »

« I see… I'm lucky she was so rude. Who is she by the way? »

« Tenoh Haruka. You've heard about her? »

« Tenoh-san? Who didn't? She's famous around here… And you'd better to be on your guards. She's… special. »

« Really? »

« Everyone says she's a lesbian you see… That's a matter of time until she gets interested in you. The rumour is that Kurosaki-san left because of her. »

« Who? »

« Kurosaki Keiko-san, her previous roommate. She isn't here this year, you see. But she was Tenoh-san's roommate the two last years, so I suppose Tenoh-san at least tried something… Everyone thinks she left the school because she was fed up with being harassed. »

« You're imagining things. Tenoh-san might be a lesbian, which is true or false I don't know, but it doesn't mean she'd jump on her roommate. »

« I can protect you from her if you want to. »

« Thanks but I can defend myself. »

She laughed, it seemed that they had a common enemy. She didn't tell it, but she was convinced Haruka indeed tried to get her roommate in her bed, she was so flirtatious. She went to the dining room with the man, whose name was Satoshi, as she learned later. She had promised to be more sociable, it was a good beginning, wasn't it.

Haruka was eating all by herself, rummaging her thoughts. Suddenly she was joined by Elsa.

« You look awful, Haruka. »

« Thanks. »

« What are you thinking about? I never saw you with such a bad face. »

« Keiko-chan left. »

« It surprises you? You got no news since the end of the last school year. Besides she was no good for you, trust me it's better that way. »

« I thought she'd tell me… But leaving like that… it's just low. »

« You're hurt, aren't you? »

« Not really. But guess who told me? »

« hmmm… no it can't be… »

« Kaioh-san, yes it is her. »

« I'm sure she is your… »

« new roommate. »

Elsa laughed whole-heartedly, but suddenly she froze. She had caught sight of Michiru and Satoshi arriving together.

« Haruka… I think you won't like what I'm seeing. Sorry but it is bad news for you and a gaydar revision for me… »

« What? »

« Look. »

Haruka returned and caught sight of Michiru, laughing and smiling at a man she hated, Koruichi Satoshi.

« Well… She doesn't looses time… in the arms of the worse lady killer of the school… » grumbled Haruka.

« I thought she hated show-off persons… » stated Elsa.

« I guess it was just my face she couldn't cope with… » said Haruka, irritated.

« Then you were interested in her, weren't you? » exclaimed Elsa.

« Hell no. Don't interpret everything like that, please. »

But Haruka knew there was something wrong with herself. Why was she boiling inside, wanting to kill that man, wanting to be… at his place… She wanted to be the one Michiru was smiling to… But Michiru did begin everything, she had been despising her from the very start.

Michiru ate with Satoshi, but she was so bored. Were men all that uninteresting or was it just him? If they were then she had not missed much during her adolescence.

« And that man said: hey look… »

Michiru had lost him when he had switched from the last Rugby tournament he won to his last kick boxing training. Now she was watching Haruka. She felt a bit sad. The blonde seemed so different from what she had been that morning and the whole day. She was talking to Elsa and seemed quite serious. She wasn't playing any game, she was just herself, or it seemed so. She had an intelligent air on her face, unlike the flirtatious one she had had all day. And she was so… handsome, breathtaking… No she hadn't the right to think such things, Haruka was a woman… Were she and Elsa… dating? Could they be in that kind of relation? This thought annoyed her… Was she homophobic? She who had always been so open minded?

Later on, Michiru left Satoshi and went back to the room, her meal unfinished. In the room, she opened her school books, even knowing she wouldn't learn anything new, that she didn't need to because her marks wouldn't count: she had already graduated, years ago. This was a year to have fun. She wanted to use it to focus on things like her violin practice, her swimming and her painting. Haruka didn't come early that night. Michiru had installed her drawing furniture on her desk and was finishing a painting. The blonde didn't even talked to her, she went to the bathroom and came back into her pyjamas, composed of a white pair of shorts and a white top. Michiru watched her as she went to bed. Haruka noticed it.

« You have a problem? »

« … No. »

Michiru blushed without really knowing why. Haruka could be so feminine. Her current clothes weren't the top of womanhood but still… She looked like and angel with all that white and her blonde hair. Her legs were thin and well-drawn, her chest was more obvious. Her thin waist appeared clearly. Once more, Michiru watched Haruka in awe. She thought about how sweet her skin would be under her hand… She shook her head, wondering where she got such an idea. She went to the bathroom, thinking she was probably more tired than she thought.

Haruka watched Michiru from her bed. Her glance… what was it exactly… surprise? Lust? Her position was ideal to watch the smaller girl, she could see and not be seen. She could exercise her curiosity keeping her pride. But suddenly her head hit the roof. Without noticing she had raised her head way too much, on her knees, almost standing. Michiru had come back from the bathroom wearing only a tiny little blue nightie. First she had to bear her hanging around in a skirt too short and a tight shirt and now this?! What was up with that girl? Was she trying to provoke her? If she kept acting like that, the school's newspaper would have a big headline: « A seventeen-year old girl raped by her roommate ». Haruka sighed and lied in her bed, covering her head with her pillow. She hoped the sight of Michiru wouldn't come and haunt her into her dreams.

Michiru had difficulty to find sleep that night. She thought about her day, about the persons she met. She felt different from what she was the morning. She felt herself boiling with intense feelings. She felt restless. She was worried and her heart ached without any reason. She had acted cold, sarcastic, ironic… Things she had never done before. All her life, she had been a nice girl, always agreeing with the persons she talked to, never making herself notice. She had always felt that her existence had been meaningless to the others. She had always had her life elsewhere, not caring about reality. But since that morning, it seemed to her that she had began to live in the real world, it seemed to her that she was alive.


	3. Cohabitation and tension

_**Chapter 3: Cohabitation and tension**_

****Next morning, when Michiru got up she found Haruka already dressed and ready to go. The girl mumbled a weak good morning and left with her sport suit and school stuff. Michiru began to think that maybe she was being late and that there was some rule about getting up at six in the morning to take breakfast or something like that. Doubting on what attitude adopt, she sent a message to Elsa with her cell phone. Elsa had given her her phone number the previous day in case she needed anything. Michiru feared that Elsa would be asleep but apparently she wasn't since she answered very quickly. It seemed just that Haruka was already gone because she practiced every morning. She was a racer, so was Elsa. She too was preparing to go. Michiru was impressed, even if she loved her violin she wouldn't wake up at five and a half in the morning and go practice at six.

Michiru took a look at the school rules, and thinking about it twice, it was what she should have done to begin with. She saw that breakfast was at seven and a half. She got up nonetheless and took a shower. She was about to put on her old tight uniform when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal a woman in her forties, holding something very interesting: her new uniform.

There were two different models, one for summer and the other for winter, a swimsuit, a sport suit, a coat and scarf. Michiru wondered ironically why they hadn't included pyjamas and underwear. She put on the summer outfit since it was September and the weather wasn't cold enough yet to wear thick things. It fitted her perfectly, but she hated the colours. She preferred living, joyful colours, those reminded her of a rainy autumn day.

« Good morning Gray-san! » said Michiru arriving in front of their classroom.

« Good morning Kaioh-san… Oh that is silly, please call me Elsa-chan. I hate those formalities. You know I'm only half Japanese and lived most of my life in USA, nobody's that formal out there. »

« Ok, but only if you call me Michiru-chan, or just Michiru would be fine.

« Well… I reserve the Michiru to your boyfriend. I think someone would not like it if I did… »

« Who wouldn't like it? Oh and I have no boyfriend. »

« No one. So you have no boyfriend? A cute girl like you? Girlfriend then? »

« No. I'm not… into girls… And I think I haven't found the right guy yet, that is all. »

« Of course… »

« I heard some rumours about Tenoh-san… some say… some say she's a lesbian, is it true? »

« Ask her yourself. I prefer mind my own business. Besides it's not hard to guess…. I wonder what she's playing to. » said Elsa, staring at Haruka who was beaming at a group of girls.

« She's hopeless. »

« You misjudge her. »

« I hope so… But would it make a difference? She hates me, isn't that obvious? »

« No, she doesn't. Why are you thinking this? »

« Well… She freaked when she learned we were roommate, and she didn't talk to me at all since yesterday. She barely said good morning when she left earlier. »

« Michiru-chan… you began all this, you know that. »

« I know… I've been too hard on her, but you see… Haruka acts like all the guys that were interested in me so far. I hate that kind of attitude. If I ever had a boyfriend, I'd wish him to be less… pretentious and I'd wish him to forget all the other girls and think only about me. I'd be like that with a man. If I loved him, he'd be special to me, and I'd like to be special to him… because we'd love each other. »

« I see… and I understand. But in what way is all this linked with Haruka?»

« What? This has nothing to do with Haruka… »

« But you expect her to act as the person you described, your prince charming… She's a girl, remember, and you said you weren't into girls only a minute ago. »

« It's true. »

« Then since she won't be your girlfriend you doesn't need her to be all what you said you wanted in a lover. »

« That's true. »

« Then you'd better apologize to her before it's too late. She has done nothing to you, except being nice and… well she's been gallant at first. »

« You're right. I'll talk to her later. I don't know what's up with me… I usually never argue, or be mean to anyone… »

« Really? But you know Michiru-chan, maybe it's better to be a bit aggressive. »

« Sure… But it's not like me. Everything's so confusing since I arrived here, and it's only been a day. »

Haruka left her groupies and joined Elsa, which had been left by Michiru only a second ago to enter the classroom.

« Haruka… I think you have a chance with Michiru-chan. »

« You're already dropping the honorific? »

« Yes. She talked to me and I know this kind of confusion, it's in your favour I guess. »

« And after? I'm not interested. »

« Don't lie to me, I know you are. So what does she looks like when she sleeps? I'm sure you watched her. »

« Who do you think I am? I didn't… »

« Haruka…. »

« Well… Only a bit. I couldn't sleep you see… So I got up at five in the morning and I might have caught sight of her… But only by accident! When she began to move a bit I went to the bathroom. She awoke when I left. »

« I knew it… you're in love. »

« Surely not, she's sexy, that is all. You should have seen her in a nightie… »

« I can imagine… You're lucky she's interested in you. »

« She's not, nor am I. »

« Is that so? Then why do you keep trying to drive her jealous? Before her arrival you only underwent those girls, now you play along when they flirt with you. Let me tell you that if it is your method to woe her it won't work. It is what made her mad at you in the first place. She told me a bit about her ideal lover. She hates show-off people. She wants someone… what did she say… er… not pretentious… and for who she'd be the only one. She wants to feel special in the eye of her lover. I think it's for that that she got mad, at the minute you saw her you began to act all flirtatious with every girl. »

« I know… But it's not because of her… It's just… that I want to find myself a nice girlfriend. I feel alone, you see… »

« Stop hiding yourself the truth. Believe me, Michiru-chan will fall into your arms very quickly if you seduce her properly. »

« Are you dumb?! I will never date Michiru-san! »

The day passed quickly, and Haruka and Michiru didn't talked to each other. It was boring for Elsa because in class she was sitting between the two of them, and the three of them passed all their free time together. She found it funny a way. Both surely liked each other but were to proud to tell it. They wanted to look like they hated each other, but they couldn't part. She was fed up with Haruka's watching Michiru discreetly but insistently, and Michiru doing the same when Haruka wasn't watching. At least they weren't sending remarks at each other anymore. It was a progress. At five p.m., Elsa, Michiru and Haruka went to the cafeteria to have something to drink. She had a plan. As soon as Michiru and Haruka ordered their drinks, she left them. According to her, they needed a confrontation, and alone.

« Elsa-chan… why are you leaving so suddenly? » asked Michiru.

« Oh… an errand I forgot. »

« May I come with you? » asked Haruka.

« You already ordered your drink and it's coming. I can't wait for you, sorry. »

Elsa quickly left, not letting time for Haruka to protest.

Michiru and Haruka found themselves alone… and together. First they watched around them nervously, not knowing what to say. Then Michiru decided to gather her strength and talk to Haruka as she said she would.

« Er… Tenoh-san… I've got something to tell you… I… I'm sorry. »

« About what? »

Haruka couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true, she WAS finally having a civilized conversation with her roommate!

« The way I acted since I met you. I talked with Elsa-chan and she made me realize I had been silly… It's none of my business the way you act with girls… I shouldn't resent you for that. It's not as if we were hanging out. I'm too extreme at times. »

« Oh… It's nothing. I've been acting rude with you too… »

« I guess I really have a problem. Sorry it bothered you. I hope we will be good friends. We're roommates, it would be a pity if we didn't get along. »

« Sure. »

They began to talk as any good friends would, about class, about life, about their passions. After that, they parted, one heading for the music room, the other for the tracks.

Haruka went back to the room earlier that night. She took her shower as usual, then she got closer to Michiru to watch her drawing. It was as though nothing had happened, they had simply decided to forget about their bad beginning.

« It's wonderful… What are you drawing? »

« A friend. She looks like an angel, don't you think? »

« A woman… Who is she? »

« I barely know her, I met her yesterday. »

« She's just a friend or… »

« Just a friend. »

« Sorry. For a second I wondered… it's because of the way you're drawing her. It's… sensual. »

« You think so? I didn't mean it… You know about arts? »

« A bit. Drawing and painting aren't my speciality, I prefer music, but I admire good artworks. You seem to be very good yourself. »

« I've studied arts a lot and took many classes. »

« What about hanging some of your pictures on the walls? There is a lot of space available. Keiko-chan used to hang posters of her favourites singers. Our tastes for music… diverged drastically, but since we shared the room I had to let her have half of the walls. You see? I put all my frames on the left part. »

« I don't know… I think it would be weird… One part filled with cars and motorbikes and the other with paintings… What about a mixing of everything? »

« Sounds good… We should do that after dinner. I'll let you choose where to put everything, I'm not into indoor decoration. I'll simply hang everything where you want. »

« Thanks. »

Michiru was definitely glad to have Haruka as an ally. She was different of what she had imagined, more calm, more intelligent and interesting. She was not an egocentric playboy. She respected her and her opinions, not like that Satoshi guy. But it was so confusing… Haruka acted as a man, maybe it was for that reason… She was a real prince charming to her, so caring. Michiru felt secure, she slowly acknowledged that Haruka had all what she expected of a boyfriend. The only problem was that she was a girl, and Michiru wasn't a lesbian, was she?

« I see that you two made up. » said Elsa with a smile.

« What are you talking about? There wasn't any problem to begin with. » said Haruka innocently.

« Haruka-san and I have always been… alright. » added Michiru.

« By the way… what if you simply called me Haruka-chan, or Haruka, just like Elsa… You can also give me nicknames. We're going to be roommates for at least a year, two if we miss our exams. »

« Hmmm… What about Ruka-chan? »

« No one ever gave me that one. »

« You don't like it? »

« Oh no, I love it. And what about Michi-chan? »

« That sounds good. »

« You two are kind of quick. I knew you had become good friends but please wait a little before announcing the wedding. »

Michiru laughed and Haruka's face went white.

« Who's getting married ? » asked Satoshi, settling beside Michiru.

« Satoshi-san… » sighed Michiru.

« If you're talking about Michiru-san and I, then I didn't made her my proposal but it won't be long. » continued Satoshi.

This pissed Michiru off. She sent him a killing stare.

« Just kidding, babe. Hey, what if you accompany me to my room after dinner, we could make some… grammar exercises,_ don't want to stay with those dykes, do you? » _the last part was muttered in Michiru's ear.

« The wedding thing was about Haruka and I. She did propose me, you see. I think I'm going to accept. Well… my father's probably going to have us parted when he'll know. See, it's not proper for an engaged couple to share a room before the wedding if you ask him. »

« Michiru-san, you, a lesbian? No way! »

Satoshi laughed whole-heartedly, but when he saw Michiru was serious, his laughter faded. He took his plate and went to another table.

« Wow… Michiru-chan… It was… GREAT! » said Elsa.

« I'm sorry Haruka… I didn't mean to involve you in this but he was being rude towards you and Elsa, calling you dykes and all. I wanted to make him run away. »

« I don't mind. He's right, we are dykes, though I don't like this word. But expect all my fans to have you killed. » laughed Haruka.

« Oh… I thought you were, but for Elsa-chan I… »

« Don't worry Michiru-chan, I'm not interested in you, you're Haruka's… by the way don't forget to send me an invitation, and Haruka, since I helped you meeting her, you could choose me as a witness. »

Haruka passed an arm around Michiru's shoulders and brought her closer to her. This time it was Michiru's turn to turn white.

« Well you see… We didn't fix a date yet. » Haruka said.

« Wait a second, Elsa-chan. If you are Haruka's witness then who will be mine? » joked Michiru. Her voice was slightly shaking though she wanted to make it sound playful, but it still sounded hesitant. She was feeling warm inside and her heart ached. It was not that she felt bad, on the contrary. But she felt every inch of skin where Haruka arm was lying intensely, almost burning. She felt the body's parts that were in contact with Haruka differently. She felt she needed to get even closer, to be overwhelmed by this warmth the other gave her. She was feeling a urge to respond to the embrace… But was it was… disturbing, something she knew she shouldn't feel, and something she couldn't ignore as she'd ignore it if it were Elsa's arm or anyone else's.

That night, they remade the decoration of the room. Haruka happened to love the sea landscapes Michiru painted. Michiru tried to look as though she was at ease, as if she was ok. But she was not. There was a feeling bothering her, a weird one that she had never experienced before. She could still feel Haruka's arm around her shoulders, her body pressed against her, not that much, just the side, but still… she even… missed it.

_That's nothing… It's just troubling because she so much looks like a man. I'm just confused. _

Haruka jumped from the chair she had been standing to hang up the last picture but she stumbled over her feet and grabbed Michiru unwillingly. She made both of them fall, she on top. In that position, she could inhale her scent, so fresh, so pleasant… The skin of her hand was sweet… She badly needed to place her lips on this skin, even if it was only once. She had kissed her hand the day before, but she needed more. Michiru still did not get how that happened, but in a way, she knew from about half an hour that something like that would happen. Every time she got near the blonde she got a feeling of confusion that made her drop something, stumble or forgetting what she was about to say. Haruka was on top of her, one of her hand placed on her right arm. She had a clear view of her lips, inviting lips, and eyes that sparkled. A weird thought crossed her mind… She wanted those lips to get closer, she wanted them to lean on hers. And her arm… She wanted her to move it, all over her body. She felt the weight of the Haruka on her, and she didn't mind. Haruka was light, and if only she could lean a bit more… Haruka's lips were approaching, slowly…She removed her arm and placed it on her waist… and there was a loud knock at the door. Haruka straightened and Michiru quickly disengaged herself and stood up to go and open the door.

This was only a girl asking if she had some scotch to lend her. Michiru quickly handed it to her meanwhile Haruka had stayed on the floor for a second then quickly jumped into the bathroom to get changed and went into bed. Michiru sighed in relief when she closed the door, she didn't know how to deal with Haruka, how could she explain what happened… and that it wasn't what she wanted.

_Silly… she's a girl loving girls, she must have thought you were a lesbian too since you didn't even tried to resist, since you even played along. If you don't tell her she will be really disappointed… But… Are you really… straight? Were you ever attracted by a man? _

_Damn it, how could have you forgot she's straight! She would have hated you if you had done it. She drives you crazy but you must keep control…_


	4. A starry night

_**Chapter 4: A starry night**_

Next morning, both seemed to have forgotten what had happened, they were nice to each other and that was all.

« What? Haruka, are you mad? » said Elsa during their usual morning practice.

« Hey! I didn't mean that to happen. I'm not in love with her, all I did was… I don't know, it was weird. There was a kind of sexual tension in the air for a while and when I fell on her… »

« What would have happened if someone had stepped in? And do you think about Michiru-chan? She's not supposed to be a lesbian, if I were you, I'd just let her come to me. »

« How many times will I have to remind you this: I'm not interested in her. She's a friend, that is all. But she's sexy and if she's not a lesbian, I am; and there are times when I simply can't resist. This is time for me to find someone. I wouldn't want to do something stupid with Michiru because I feel lonely.»

Haruka spent the whole day avoiding eye contact with Michiru who did the same. She remembered all too well what almost happen and what scared her was what would have happened if no one had stepped on them. She remembered how it had felt, how she was unable to move, how she had abandoned all will and strength in Haruka's arms. She was feeling weird… Was she _desiring _Haruka?

« Kaioh-san? Kaioh-san? Is everything alright? »

Michiru jumped. Class had ended and Elsa and Haruka had quickly left for their training. The classroom was almost empty but she was still there with another girl who had tried to catch her attention for a while.

« Class has ended, you'd better get going. »

« Oh… sorry I was lost in my thoughts… »

« I saw that. By the way, I'm Mizuno Ami. »

« Kaioh Michiru. »

« I know. You're everyone's talk lately. »

« Really? Hey… haven't I saw you at the swimming pool the evening before yesterday's? »

« Probably. I'm on the swimming team. »

« There is a swimming team? »

« Sure. »

« I'm a newbie, I hadn't time to check the school's activities. I know that Haruka and Elsa-chan are on the racing team but that is all. »

« Haruka? You are already so close to Tenoh-san that you don't even use honorific? »

« We're roommate, so as we are to live together we chose to drop it. »

« I see, I did the same with Mako. »

« Who's that? »

« My own roommate, Kino Makoto. Hey… What if you went with me at the swimming pool? Would you be interested in joining the team? »

« You think I can? »

« If you want to. I think that if you're a good swimmer there will be no problem.»

« It would be great. »

So Michiru went to pick her swimming suit and went with Ami to the swimming training. The coach found out quickly that she had a high level and almost begged her to enter the team.

« Kaioh-san, with you joining we're going to win every contest! Please tell us you're joining! »

« Why not… » said Michiru, blushing.

She had always been good at swimming but never had time to enter any team, in fact she had never entered any sport team or club, she had focused on school and arts. Now, she was seriously grateful to her parents who had the idea of making her follow this year of normality. She was enjoying to be a simple student, able to talk to people, to make friends, to join a team… And for once, the students were the same age as her, which make a huge different. She was feeling less apart.

« What about having tea in my room? » asked Ami after the training.

« I thought you couldn't cook in the rooms… »

« Making tea is no real cooking, it's allowed, as well as coffee and all kinds of drinks, well except you aren't allowed to bring alcohol. »

« I don't like alcohol so it's alright. »

Michiru had tea with Ami in her room. It was similar to hers and Haruka's, but decorated differently. There were many cushions on the beds, lamps, candles… a very feminine room. It was decorated with taste, Michiru liked it. It was more personalized that hers. She hadn't time to care about the room for the moment, and Haruka… well Haruka was clearly not into those things. Michiru didn't really know her, but she had quickly made her mind. She had the impression they knew each other for years. And she was almost sure that if she let the blonde decorate the room, there would be pieces of motors and naked girl's portraits everywhere. The thought amused her.

That night, at dinner, Haruka was picking her meat with her fork nervously and was eating nothing.

« Where's Michiru? I didn't find her when I got back from practice. »

« Hey, calm down, she probably went out… »

« To do what? »

« That's her business. »

« But… »

« Look, here she comes. »

Haruka raised her head from her meal and watched as Michiru crossed the dining room with Mizuno Ami. Her face went white.

« What is she doing with Mizuno-san? »

« I don't know… We're in the same class, maybe they worked together. »

« Michi-chan doesn't need to work. »

« Maybe she helped Mizuno-san. »

« Mizuno-san doesn't need to be helped. »

« You're right. Maybe they just… got friends. »

« What I'd like to know is where is Mizuno-san's girlfriend. Wait until Kino-san sees that! »

« Haruka… You're not in love with Michiru-chan, right? »

« No! How many times will I have to tell you? »

Michiru went to sit with them while Ami joined Mako.

« What's up? Haruka… Is everything alright? »

Michiru had noticed the blonde's cold face.

« No… But… what were you doing with Mizuno-san? »

« Nothing… She's just an acquaintance. I met her today. »

« I searched for you after the practice. »

« I was having tea with Ami-chan… »

« You have tea with people you barely know? You go to their room, alone ?… Michiru, you're too naïve. »

« Ami-chan dragged me to the swimming team before that. I did well I think, now I'm on it. It will be great, you two have the racing team and I have swimming team. » said Michiru, ignoring Haruka's comment.

« Great… So she got see you in your swimming suit, and she'll get to see you in it every Tuesday I guess. »

« Yes… everyone wears one, you know. »

« And I'm not stupid either, you all must be changing in the same room. So she's even going to see you naked. I bet she already did. »

« Not naked already but she probably will one day or another, but we're all girls, there's nothing to hide… »

« Michiru, she's a lesbian! »

« So are you. »

Michiru was confused. She couldn't see where Haruka's attitude was leading. In another part of the dining room, two girls were having an argument rather similar.

Next morning, Elsa scolded Haruka during their usual morning practice.

« What's up with you Haruka? You can't just do things like that! She's not your property, and she's not your girlfriend, she has the right to make friend with anyone! »

« You know who Mizuno-san really is! It's a matter of time before she leaves her girlfriend for Michiru. I'm trying to protect her. »

« Haruka! Protect her from what? Michiru is an adult, more adult than you think. She has the right to choose who she wants to hang out with. It's none of your business. Besides Mizuno-san is dating Kino-san for years, they won't break up that easily. Come on, tell it, you're deadly jealous because Michiru-chan is seeing another lesbian and you fear she'd escape from you, you fear that she'd fall in love with Mizuno-san. »

« Surely not. »

« You're so stubborn! »

The next weeks were really weird for everyone. Haruka and Michiru got closer and closer. Michiru loved it, they were developing a special friendship. She had never felt anything like that for anyone, but she never had friends to begin with. She and Ami were getting along well, Ami loved to hear about Michiru's studies, she loved her music and they had installed a kind of competition between each other regarding their swimming skills. One problem that grew over the weeks was Ami's girlfriend's jealousy, though Michiru had made it clear that she was not a lesbian several times. Haruka too was still jealous, but she tried to hide it, and in compensation, she flirted with more and more girls. Michiru finally got used to it, she knew Haruka never was serious so she never worried.

Now it was a month since Michiru had entered the school. Autumn was coming and the weather was getting worse and worse. It was the week end and for once, Michiru didn't go back home. Lately, it had been painful to go back home, she missed Haruka when she did. They had truly become close.

Haruka for once was in a good mood. There wouldn't much people in the school, Ami was coming back in her family for the week end so she'd have her Michiru for herself for two long days. She knew she had been acting silly lately, but fortunately it didn't influence their friendship. Michiru was taking it alright, in fact she hadn't guessed yet that it was jealousy, she just thought that she didn't like Ami.

But that Friday's eve before Ami's departure still reserved her some surprises.

Michiru was in her room, drawing a bit. She had called her parents earlier, saying she was not coming back. Her parents had been glad to hear that it was to stay with a friend. Her calmness was suddenly broken by someone knocking at the door. Michiru got up and opened it. It was Ami and she was in tears.

« Michiru-chan! She dumped me! »

Ami fell into Michiru's arms and cried louder.

« How did it happen? »

« She thinks I'm cheating on her with you. »

« But you're not, and I told her so much times that I was not a lesbian, she should know better than that! »

Michiru tightened her grip around the crying girl's shoulders. But suddenly, she heard the door open. It was Haruka. She stepped into the room then froze. She stood there a second, her face unreadable then she ran away.

Haruka couldn't believe it. Her suspicions were founded, Michiru was having a thing for Mizuno Ami. It had been so painful. For a second she had stood there, looking Michiru in the eyes, she had wanted to stay, to do as though everything was ok but she had ran away like a thief. The vision of Michiru and Ami haunted her. It had been an hour since it happened, but it haunted her. She had driven her motorbike for a while, at full speed. It had calmed her a bit. Then she had stopped on a bridge in town, not far from the school. The river ran under it. She watched the scene for a moment, then the night fell. Why was it hurting her? Michiru was a friend, the best she had, she had never been so close with someone, even Elsa. Why the vision wouldn't leave her mind, why was it so painful? Right now she wanted to hold Michiru, to talk to her, to beg her to forget about Ami, but she had her pride, she would never do such things… It was mere desire, she had to let Michiru be happy if she loved Ami. But was it really desire? What if Elsa was right?

Michiru let go of Ami as soon as she saw Haruka running outside. She felt guilty, though she didn't why, she had nothing to reproach herself with, she was comforting a friend, that was all. She had apologized to Ami and ran to catch up with Haruka, even if she didn't know what she'd tell the blonde. Was there something to say? She felt she owed her an explanation, but why? She felt she couldn't let Haruka all alone, she felt she was hurt… probably their friendship was more deep than she thought it was. She felt a urge to be near Haruka, to hold her in her arms… to kiss her lips… No that was not it, she couldn't kiss her. That would be nonsense. She was not a lesbian. Maybe it was just because she knew Haruka was a lesbian, maybe it was because she knew it was what her girlfriend would do. Since she was surrounded only by lesbians lately, maybe it had an influence on her, that it brought confusion in her mind. As soon as she'd have a fellow it would be alright.

Michiru searched for Haruka for a while, she asked everyone around. She quickly understood that the blonde had took her motorbike and left, later on, in town, she asked everyone if they had seen a black and dark blue motorbike. It was difficult since they lived in a big town and that she was walking, but a dark green-haired woman in a dress-maker shop told her something interesting.

« There is a person with a motorbike on the big bridge, look it's on your right. »

Michiru looked in the direction that the woman had indicated her and sighed in relief, the person was Haruka, she was sitting on her motorbike. Michiru was happy she had found her at last, the night had already fallen. They weren't supposed to hang in the streets.

« Haruka! »

Haruka looked up from the running water to see an angel. Michiru was there, wearing a white summer dress that was too cold for the season. She wore no coat, but she wasn't shivering. Her hair were blown lightly by the wind. The moonlight made her face whiter than usual. She could see a lot of concern in Michiru's eyes, and relief too. Michiru ran to her and held her close. Haruka felt all weird, she suddenly admitted it. She was in love. It was so obvious, so natural, and it was there since the very beginning. Suddenly the cold air outside seemed to be warmer, she passed her arms around the turquoise-haired girl, it felt so right to be held by those tender arms.

« I'm sorry Haruka, I'm sorry… »

« I shouldn't have run as I did. Sorry, I see I made you worry. Look, you went out without anything, you're going to catch a cold. »

« I'm ok. It was not what you think it was… I was just comforting Ami-chan cause Mako-chan dumped her. »

« I see… Please forget what I did, I'm just silly. I had no reason to run like that. And take this, you're going to be ill. »

Haruka took off her jacket and placed it around Michiru's shoulders. Michiru felt weak and tired all of a sudden, and an impression of comfort invaded her, the scent of Haruka was everywhere on the jacket. She instinctively held it closer.

« Wow you really were cold. » said Haruka as she embraced her again, as though to keep her warm. Michiru placed her head in Haruka's neck and close her eyes. Haruka caressed her hair slowly. Then she passed a hand on her cheek, making her look up into her eyes. Michiru was completely lost. She knew what was going to happen. She'd have run away, but the look on Haruka's face made her feel so good… especially the sparkle in her eyes as she was looking at her. She was mesmerized, she knew she should let go of Haruka, to indicate her it was not ok… But she just couldn't. Their faces grew closer and closer. Michiru's thoughts were racing… And she quickly came to a decision… She could give it a try, only once. She had desired it so much. Every time she looked at her, she wanted this to happen. So why wouldn't she give in? It was not… wrong, was it? If it was just trying, if it was just an experience… Michiru closed her eyes and felt something smooth and sweet touch her lips. The feeling she got at that moment was overwhelming. She had never been kissed before. It was quick and tender. Haruka loved the feeling it gave her. It was the first time a kiss made her feel like that… When she broke the innocent kiss, Michiru felt a need to grab her lips in another kiss, more passionate. Haruka had been awaiting a slap, but not something like that. Michiru had lost control, her hands held Haruka tight and she felt the blonde hands tightening their grip too. Michiru felt free, felt good, felt desired, felt… loved. It was something new for her, but definitely something she liked. She wanted to hold this woman and never let go. But suddenly, reality hit her like a slap in the face. She broke the kiss and the embrace and stared at Haruka in terror, afraid of what she had just done, afraid of her own feelings, afraid of herself.

« Michi… »

What was happening, Haruka didn't understand, she had felt so good, and thought Michiru too. The girl had been relaxing, she had been kissing her back for sure, she still felt her arms that had been holding her tight… What was the matter?

« I'm sorry Ruka… I didn't mean to… sorry I'm not… like you… I'm into men, you know…»

« No… I'm the one who is sorry. You kept saying you were straight, I shouldn't have tried… It's just you are… you know… cute and attracting, I simply didn't resist, sorry again… Let me bring you back school. »

Haruka was feeling pain, a huge pain, stronger than anything she had ever experienced. Michiru nodded and sat behind her on the motorbike and held Haruka's waist tight. She felt suddenly calmer as she felt Haruka's body near. Haruka too felt better, but her heart still laid on the bridge, and it was broke into pieces.


	5. The return of the lost one

_**Chapter 5: The return of the lost one**_

When they arrived at school, Michiru barely let her eyes cross Haruka's. She felt guilty. That night, she didn't eat. Haruka went to the dining room, but only to talk to Elsa, who listened to her with a sorry look on her face.

« She rejected you… oh I'm sorry Haruka, but I was so sure she was gay. »

« It's what I thought while we were kissing, I'd swear she was as much into it as I was. »

« It's weird. What do you intend to do? »

« I don't know. I can't just tell her everything. It seems that she wants to forget, but if I tell her how I feel she'll hate me this time. »

« How you feel? Haruka you mean you… »

« Yes. That moment I saw her with Mizuno-san, and above all, after, when she was standing there in the moonlight, I knew I truly loved her. And sorry… You were right… damn… I'm in love with her since the very beginning.»

« What a mess… there must be a way, that is destiny, you were meant to be together, it must be that. There are obstacles, but at the end you two will be happy. I'm sure about it. It's not a mere coincidence, you have the same room, and you get along so well. I never seen two persons so near. »

« If only you could be right. »

« The careless Tenoh Haruka would be despaired? It seemed that she changed you. »

« Is that so? »

« Yes. Before? when a girl, even when you liked her, gave you the cold shoulder you went to another and that was all. »

« Who tells you I won't do it this time too? »

« I never saw you in that state. Even when Keiko-chan left without a word you didn't let anything appear. »

« It's been a month. »

« Oh Haruka don't tell me you didn't know. She didn't talk to you since the end of the last school year. »

« I know… but I think that if I didn't think about her it was because Michiru was dragging all my attention. »

In her dark room, Michiru was thinking. Was she a lesbian? Bi? Straight? She had to find an answer. She had to hang out with a guy to know… But what if she was? How would she cope with her parents? How would she cope with everyone's looks? Would she be able to act as Haruka or Elsa and be open about her sexuality, not caring about the others? No… She wouldn't be able to do it. She had to be straight, because she knew she wouldn't have the strength to confront everyone. She was weak. That night, she went to bed early, even before Haruka's return.

Next morning during breakfast she observed everyone around, and suddenly she found her prey. There was a nice guy that she had been crossing in the music room several times. She followed him discreetly after breakfast and noticed that luckily he was going to the music room, the place where she had the best chances to talk to him. He played the bass. She listened to him then played some violin and engaged the conversation before he had time to leave the room. Generally he was the one trying to get to her but she always was in a hurry to join Haruka. Today she had all her time.

« So you've been playing the bass for ten years, it's great. »

« Yes. And you? I'm sure you were born with a violin in your hands. »

« Almost, my parents love music, they had me learn violin at the age of four. It was young but I knew how to read so it didn't matter. »

« Wow. I'm glad we can talk for once. Usually you're in such a hurry. »

« I know, but it is the weekend so I'm alright. I wanted to get to know you for awhile because… you're not letting me indifferent. » lied Michiru.

She wanted to go straight to the point. She counted mainly on her charms and on the guy's kindness.

« Kaioh-san… I… I have to admit that… I noticed you since the first day… but I thought… I thought there was something going on with Tenoh-san so… »

« Tenoh-san you said? She's a girl. What do you want me to do with a girl? »

« I don't know… so… you… you'd hang out with me? »

« Sure. »

Two hours, that was all she had needed when she had decided to get a boyfriend.

At midday, Haruka and Elsa went back from their practice and went directly to have lunch. Haruka dropped her plate when she saw Michiru laughing, smiling… to a man. Elsa didn't try to run after her after her departure. First she was too quick, second she surely needed to be alone. Haruka felt betrayed, she felt hurt, she felt she had lost a part of herself.

The days and weeks that followed, she had to bear Michiru and her boyfriend kissing, holding hands… She had lost her flirtatious attitude, her charming smiles… at a moment she even considered the idea of acting all girly, wearing the feminine version of the uniform, letting her hair grow… but Elsa held her back.

« Haruka, you will get over it. It's… nothing, you have all the girls of the school at your feet, why don't you play her game and pick one? »

« Michiru's not playing a game. »

« Are you sure. »

« She's serious about it. »

« Really? Then when was the last time you two talked each other. »

« This morning, when she told me good morning and I answered the same. »

« Haruka, it's been more than a month. »

« I know… »

« If she's not your lover, she is the best friend you ever had. Why don't you talk to her? You need her as much as she needs you. »

« What do you know? »

« Look at yourself. »

« What? »

« You're a shadow since you don't talk to her anymore. »

Haruka left Elsa, she was fed up, they were having this discussion too often according to her. She went back to her room, hoping she wouldn't find Michiru in it, kissing her dear Daisuke, or worse.

When Haruka left, Michiru replaced her at Elsa's table.

« Michiru-chan? »

« I'm glad I found you Elsa-chan… I have a problem and I need your help. »

Haruka fell on one of the comfortable armchair. It was Monday and she knew she had class today, but she didn't want to attend it. She was lost in her depression when the door flew open and a girl in a uniform with luggage entered the room.

« You see… I've been dating Daisuke for a while… and… I compared you see… I told you that Haruka and I did share a kiss once… Well I didn't enjoyed Daisuke's kisses as much as hers… Elsa-chan… I'm sure of it now… I'm a lesbian. »

« You finally admit it! »

« I know… but you know… I had never kissed anyone before Haruka and Daisuke so I had doubts. When Haruka kissed me it troubled me, but I said nothing about that to her. You see… I noticed how I watched the girls around. I feel… desire for them… But with Haruka… it's different… It's love I guess. »

« You love her? »

« Yes. »

« I knew it. »

« I wanted to talk to you about that for a while, but I didn't find the courage. You're the one who knows me best except from Haruka, and I know you two are near. So well… I love her but… she said to me she felt only desire… I don't want to involve myself into a one-sided relationship. »

« Haven't you thought about the possibility that she might have lied to you because of her pride? Let me give you the better advice of your life, sweetie, dump your boyfriend and go and tell Haruka all what you feel for her. »

« Are you sure? »

« GO! DON'T LOOSE ANOTHER MINUTE!!! »

« But… Ok. »

Michiru left Elsa. First she went to find Daisuke and explained him nicely but quickly that she wanted to stop her relation with him, then she almost ran to the tracks, hoping to find Haruka. Not finding her there, she went to their room…

« Keiko… What the hell are you doing here? »

« Haruka sweetheart! I'm so sorry. My damn parents… I told them about us and they forced me to go to another school. But I'm back, I did all I could to join you again. It's so good to be back. »

« Wait a second! You didn't give any news for more than six months and you come back as though nothing had happened! Who do you think you are? »

« Your girlfriend. I didn't hear that we broke. »

« You're nothing. »

« You'll take back those awful words once I'll be settled again… And when I'll crawl in your bed tonight. »

« You're joking. This room is already taken, you see? »

« Taken? by you? Let me remind you that there are two beds available. »

« Look around you! Can't you see that there is another girl living in this room? And she is smarter and sexier than you are. »

« And she pleases you as I used to? Lesbian are not that common, you have luck once, not twice. Your goddess must be straight. »

Haruka lowered the eyes, Keiko had hit where it hurt. Michiru was straight. She looked up to Keiko, thinking how much she hated her now. Was she stupid enough to think she would give in? Maybe her parents did try to separate them, but she obeyed, and she could have warned her, sent her a letter or a call.

Suddenly the door flew open again to let appear a turquoise-haired girl who was out of breath.

« Michi? »

« Ruka I'm sorry… Could we talk a bit… er… wait… who are you? »

« I'm Kurosaki Keiko, Haruka's girlfriend. »

Michiru froze, her breathe became irregular, what had she just said? Girlfriend? She knew about this girl's existence, but no one ever told her that they were in that kind of relation, there was rumours but that was all… She should have guessed it.

Haruka raised a arm, she want to correct Keiko, but suddenly she lost the will to do so. Michiru hurt her everyday, hanging with Daisuke, why wouldn't she do the same?

« That's correct. Sorry Michi, I didn't tell you earlier because we weren't… close enough. She's my previous roommate as you may already know. »

« Right… But what's with the luggage Kurosaki-san? or should I say sempai, you look much older than Haruka and I. Don't you know that this room is full. There is no bed available, I'm afraid you'll have to search for another bedroom. »

« I'm not older than you. But I will see the headmaster and have things arranged. I want to be in this room so I'm sure he will accept to put you somewhere else. »

« Weren't you given a room already? »

« I did, but I noticed it was not my old one so I went there directly, I'll arrange things after the class. »

Keiko left the room, leaving her luggage. Michiru was feeling angry and jealous, that was obvious to everyone else in the school the following day, except to Haruka.

« I'm sorry Michiru-chan, I thought she… »

« Why did you influenced me? Why didn't you tell me she already had someone… That Kurosaki girl is a whore. » said Michiru to Elsa.

« Watch your language, Michi. You're talking about my girl.» said Haruka who had just sat next to her.

« Oh sorry! And where is your so called _girlfiend_ by the way? Shouldn't she be in class? »

« She's not in our class. She'll arrange herself to be transferred by tomorrow. But what's up, little Daisuke-chan isn't here? That's surprising I thought you two had stuck your hands with glue. »

« Mind your own business, Ruka will you?»

« Sure. »

Michiru was clenching her fists. She had to fight hard to not let her tears fall. That was something she had to do a lot during the following weeks. Fortunately, Keiko, although she shouted, cried and annoyed everyone, she didn't get to have Michiru out of the room. She was forced to take the room she had been granted. But for the class matter, she obtained to be in the same as theirs.


	6. Nasty wounds

_**AN:** Well... I decided to spoil you a bit because you encouraged me with those quick reviews... and it also because I am especially happy. As I said before there was no haruka under the christmas tree... But last week my Haruka emerged from my birthday cake lol. I met a great girl and we fell in love at first sight. I think my good mood will make me write even more! (well the chapter isn't happpy contrary to my mood...)_

__

_**Chapter 6: Nasty wounds**_

For weeks, Haruka was so taken by Keiko she didn't talk to anyone else. Even Elsa was being rejected. Haruka hadn't time to practice at the tracks, Keiko had forced her to sit at the bottom of the class, far from Michiru.

« This girl is amazing, Haruka was so mad about her and now… » said Elsa, who now ran with Michiru on mornings. The girl needed her friendship badly since she had lost Haruka, and a sport different from swimming couldn't do her any wrong.

« I don't know what to do… Haruka is mean to me whenever we talk. I wish I could tell her what I feel for her, but when she's like that, it's more difficult. Besides, I have no right to tell her, she's dating someone so it wouldn't be right to tell it. »

« You're too nice. Haruka doesn't know it but Keiko never cared for her. I'm quite sure she slept with all the lesbians in there except me. »

« So it includes Mako-chan and Ami-chan? »

« No, those two doesn't count, they are like a married couple, no one can separate them. I seriously don't think they'd cheat on each other, too bad Kino-san doesn't trust her girlfriend. »

« At least they are together again. Haruka and I… it's different, we have no chance to be like that. I think I should just… remember that kiss, knowing that it was the last. »

« Michiru… I'm sorry… There's something I never told you… but after all… I can play the messenger… Haruka… She loved you. »

Michiru stopped running all of a sudden. Elsa did the same.

« What didn't you tell it before… and why didn't she told me? »

« She said it to me before Keiko's arrival. She hadn't the courage to tell you because she thought you were straight. It was after the kiss thing. But you began to date Daisuke, and she felt truly hurt. When Keiko arrived, I had never seen her so depressed. I think she's has been hanging out with her because you hurt her. She wanted to show you that she was ok and that you meant nothing, which was entirely wrong. »

« If you knew… When that bitch told me she was my Ruka's girlfriend… my heart broke, and it still hurts. »

« I knew that. I didn't tell you because Haruka and I always keep each other's secrets. But you know, I'd rather see her with you than with that awful whore. It's not really a betrayal, it's for her own good.»

« Thanks. »

« Go to her and tell her your feelings; it's the better thing to do. »

« I think you are right. »

« Michiru… be careful please. Do it only if you're really sincere, Haruka suffered enough. She never gets attached. But with you it's different. Let me tell you more about her… She lost her parents, not long ago. They weren't talking to her because of who she was. They sent her here after she told them. She used to live in the united states, that is where I met her at first. We know each other for years. Our parents used to know each other, but they lost contact because my own parents couldn't bear Haruka's parents homophobic attitude. She lives here full time, even summers. But eight months ago, she learned their death in a car crash. She's all alone, you see? She needs someone strong and loving. If you think you'll be able to be by her side, to love her and not let her down, then do it. But if… »

« Elsa-chan. It's ok. I truly love her, I'm not experienced, I've never been in love before, but I know… it's like an inner knowledge. She's my universe, I don't imagine living without her. I don't know what will happen. I'm really scared. I don't think being homosexual is simple. I may not be ready for that. I may not be ready to feel everyone's judgement, to be open as you two are, but I will never let her down. Wait a minute… I know what to do! I'm gonna write a song! I'll sing it at the Christmas bal and give her a copy once I'm finished. »

« Sounds good. You're a gifted artist, it will be great. Put all what you have in it. »

« Be sure I will. »

Michiru ran away from the tracks, a nice melody was already running through her mind, she knew exactly what to write.

A week later, she come up with a beautiful love song. She was glad, more smiling than she had been the past weeks. Keiko had saw that. She was not silly, she had noticed from the very start what was going on between her girlfriend and Michiru and she hated it. First there was the way Haruka had seemed so confident when she had rejected her at first. She wasn't usually like that, before Keiko could make her believe all what she wanted. And Michiru… her arrival, out of nowhere, her will to talk to Haruka, with her brilliant eyes… then the way she froze at hearing the word girlfriend. Later she noticed the sad glances they sent each other. It was so pathetic, Michiru tried to be indifferent, Haruka tried to be mean, but both loved each other. However, Keiko wasn't decided to let go of Haruka. Haruka was hers and she'd let no one else take her away. That's why, that day, as she was sat at Haruka's desk while the blonde was taking a shower, she did what she did.

There was an envelope on the desk. She opened it to see a letter written in turquoise blue ink.

_Dear Ruka, _

_Maybe it's too late, but there is something important you must know. Please be at the Christmas bal, I will be waiting for you with a song. I'd like you to listen to it carefully because I wrote it for you._

_Your friend, Michiru._

Keiko would do her best for Haruka to not hear this song, ever.

Christmas approached. The ball would be set on December 23rd, before everyone went home. Michiru was nervous, she passed a lot of time with Elsa searching for a dress. She was to sing on a stage but also to play violin, the headmaster and music teacher had begged her. They finally got what they wanted, they passed in front of a dress-maker shop, the same one in which Michiru had entered when she had been searching for Haruka the night they had kissed. There was an incredible blue dress that seemed to be made for Michiru in there. It was tight at the top and the bottom was larger and long, with a blue rose at the waist. It was the perfect evening gown.

« You will look like a princess, Michiru-chan, Haruka won't resist you. »

« That's the idea. I want to be perfect tonight. »

« You already are. »

The long-awaited day arrived very fast. Michiru was more and more nervous. That night, Elsa helped her with the dress and fixing her hair.

« Wow… nice dress. Heading for the bal I see? Probably meeting with dear Daisuke. » said Haruka, who was adjusting her tux in front of the mirror. Michiru was strikingly beautiful in her dress. It made her heart ache. She kept thinking how great it would have been if Michiru had loved her.

« No, I dumped him. But I see you are going too. »

Haruka suddenly looked up. She knew more or less that they weren't getting along well lately, but not that they had broken. Her heart had made a jump at the words. But she didn't let her surprise (and joy) be seen.

« Yes. I am to meet my girlfriend there. »

« Send her my best regards. I hope you will like my song. »

« I already listened all of your CD's, you know I've got them all in my car. It won't be any different. »

On those words, Haruka left. Michiru sent a worried look to Elsa. They both exited the room once they were finished with preparing. Michiru held her violin close. She was afraid at the idea of singing, she was a violinist, not a singer. She was not sure of her voice, not at all.

Later on, Elsa had to leave as Michiru went backstage. There were already a lot of people in the bal room. Michiru was more and more nervous. But suddenly, she was grabbed by someone in the dark.

Haruka was in the bal room, every single girl drooling over her. She looked so perfect in that tux. She grew impatient as Keiko was nowhere to be seen. The minutes flew by and finally she arrived.

« Sorry for being late, but pretty ladies have to make their lover wait sometimes. »

« Keiko, you're always late. »

« Don't be so mean. »

« Michiru's playing tonight, I want to hear that. »

« That's why you wanted to come directly here and didn't pick me? But you know… she's a shy girl, maybe she'll renounce. »

« She won't. Besides she said she'd be singing. »

« Really? What song? »

Keiko was getting nervous, she didn't want Haruka to hear that damn song. Well Michiru was probably not in the state of singing right now. She had counted on the fact the two of them didn't talk since she had stolen the letter.

Michiru was feeling bad, and her face hurt, so did her ribs. Her nose was bleeding, staining her dress. She got on the scene. Her bow was broken.

« Goodnight everyone… Well… I'm sorry but I won't sing tonight. I've just fell in the stairs. I'm truly sorry. »

Every single person in the room was started. There was blood, there was a disfigured star and their private concert was cancelled. Elsa couldn't believe her eyes. She had a hand placed on her mouth in shock. Haruka's heart had almost stop beating, or was beating faster, anyway she was in shock. Once Michiru was out of stage and she had recovered her senses, she tried to run after her but Michiru was nowhere to be seen backstage.

_« Your prince charged me to tell you she wouldn't come and listen to you. Haruka is mine. »_

_« Liar, I saw her with a tux, she's coming. »_

_« Not for you. Look at this… she gave it to me, she's not interested in anything you have to say to her, she doesn't see you as a friend anymore and will never see you as a lover. It's no good to try to steal another girl's girlfriend, little whore. »_

_« Haruka is not your property. »_

_« She is. And you won't steal her from me… I will make sure you won't sing that song, nor will you play your fucking violin. Believe me you'll remember not to mess with me…»_

Michiru was now in the streets, she had broken fingers and she suffered hell. Keiko had been hard on her. She had barely seen a girl with such strength, it was surely because she was practicing every fighting sports of the school at high level. Michiru was far from being an athlete, she couldn't fight back, although she had tried. All she had been able to do was to scratch her arm. She suddenly stopped in front of the bridge where Haruka and her had kissed for the first time. The water underneath was frozen. It was a beautiful sight. Michiru leaned on the bridge and began to cry. Her body and her heart ached. Her beloved Haruka… why was she so cruel, and why didn't she come by herself to tell her that crap.

Michiru's nose had stopped to bleed but her face was bloody. She was sure she was awful.

Haruka was worried sick. Where could Michiru be? First she ran to their room, but there was no one, and it didn't seem Michiru had been there recently. She sat on the bed, her face in her hands. Then she came up with an idea… It was her best option. She ran outside and roared her motorbike to life. She had no helmet on, but she didn't care. It took her only a minute to get where she wanted to, and with a deep sigh of relief she saw her. Michiru was leaning on the bridge where Haruka had first kissed her.

Michiru heard the engine from afar. But it's not before the driver was in view that she recognized Haruka. She was not expecting her to come. She tried to held her tears, but it was no use. That night, which should have been the one when she would have expressed her feelings for Haruka was ruined.

Haruka stopped behind Michiru and almost jumped from her motorbike to embrace Michiru tightly by behind.

« Michi… What happened to you? Who did that? »

« I fell in the stairs. »

« I can't believe that. »

« You're not really interested in that question, are you? »

« You're wrong… I care about you. Michiru, look at me. »

She made the turquoise haired girl face her and placed a warm hand on Michiru's wet cheek and wiped away the tears. The words she intended to tell didn't escaped her lips. Instead she brought their lips together in a tender kiss. Then she suddenly broke apart.

« Sorry… I didn't mean to… »

« It's ok. »

Michiru tried to get close again and have another kiss, but Haruka wasn't really paying attention. She was not holding her anymore, and she seemed hesitant. She was speaking.

« Michiru… I'm sorry about that, I'm so… Well… there something I must tell you… I know you're straight and that it won't change like that… I'm not trying to change you, I just want you to hear it, even if it's once. I've been hiding what I feel for you for too long now… Michiru, I… »

She didn't finish her sentence because warm and sweet lips had pressed themselves against hers in an innocent yet long and tender kiss. At first Haruka was surprised, then she closed her eyes and held her closer. After a moment that seemed to last eternity, they parted.

« I said it was ok. » said Michiru.

« Then you… »

« Haruka, you're slow, you know? I am the one who kissed you, wasn't I? And did I resist your kisses earlier? So it means… »

« That you're not straight. »

« Well I wouldn't go that far… Let's say that I have this kind of feelings for you… »

« Which means you're not straight. »

« No, which means I'm a Harukian. »

« What's that? » asked the blonde with a playful smile.

« Someone who's attracted by you and… well… maybe… who likes you a lot. »

« Then I'm no longer a lesbian. »

« What? »

« I'm a Michirian. I can't wait to see Keiko's face when I will go and see her tomorrow holding hands with you and tell her I dump her. »

« Haruka… » said Michiru with a disapproving look.

« What? Don't you want me to dump her? »

« Of course I want, you don't imagine how painful it was… to see you two holding hands, kissing… And she was always in our room. »

« Because you think it was funny to see you with that Daisuke guy? »

« What I meant was why tomorrow? Everyone's at the bal. It's now or never. »

Michiru was having the feeling to be secure. A minute ago, she had been fearing Keiko. But now she had Haruka with her, now she knew she truly loved her back, that everything would be ok, she had no fears anymore.

« I have other plans for tonight, you see? » said Haruka in response.

« Hey… Aren't you a bit quick? »

« Pervert. »

« What? It's you who… »

« I was talking about treating you to a nice restaurant and give you a ride to the beach, no more. »

Haruka smiled devilishly. She took a helmet from the case at the bottom of the motorbike and handed it to Michiru.

« I'm going nowhere with that bloody face of mine. »

« I know, I was just joking, I was more thinking about driving you to the hospital. What if you told me who did that to you. Be sure I'm gonna kill him. »

« No one. Please respect my silence. I don't want to hide things from you… But this I can't tell. Trust me, it's nothing, really. »

« Michiru. You're hurt. To be more serious, I'd like you to see a doctor… And I want you to tell me that name. I won't just let things go, you see? I care about you. »

« I will be fine. No name, and no doctor. »

« I hate that glance, it means your decision can't be helped. Then at least let me nurse you. »

Michiru smiled. She regretted Haruka had brought this subject. She wanted her to forget about it. She had Haruka, she didn't need to take revenge on Keiko. Haruka got on her motorbike and Michiru sat behind her, holding on tightly to her waist.


	7. An agitated first day

_**AN:** Well... In this chapter Michiru has an attitude she can be proud about with her parents... Sorry love I wish I was able to do the things this way. I thought it would be so easy to tell them... Well it's been so little time, don't resent me. I love you._

_**Chapter 7: An agitated first day**_

When they got to the room, Haruka pulled out a first aid kit from the bathroom and began to clean Michiru's face. She found out that Michiru was not as wounded as she had thought. She had awful bruises. But the cuts on her face were less important that they seemed. She had a small cut on her forehead and her nose had been bleeding but that was it for the bloody wounds. The rest were bruises and things Haruka couldn't see. She was really mad though she tried to keep her cool in front of Michiru.

« What if you got undressed? » asked Haruka.

Michiru watched her with doubtful eyes.

« What? » asked the blonde.

« Haruka… »

« I just want to see if you got more bruises so I can put ointment on them. »

« And admire the show… »

« Michiru, you really think I'm a sex-addict, don't you? » said Haruka with a fake offended tone.

« I do. »

« And you're right. But I really mean it, Michi. I want to put ointment on your bruises. »

« What makes you think I have bruises? »

« You shivered a bit when I touched you. Don't be silly. I want to see the damage this jerk did you so I can do him the same. »

« You'd better forget. I guess I have no choice... But take care... I might be worse than you about this sex-addict thing... »

Michiru got up and turned her back to Haruka. She pulled her hair up and looked at Haruka to make her understand she needed help. Haruka blushed a bit, then got nearer.

(Haruka's thoughts/inner debate)

_« What are you thinking about, you perv! »_

_« But she's your girlfriend now, isn't she? And she's the one making understatements!»_

_« The situation is not appropriate, she has been hurt, and all you can think is… »_

_« But it would be so easy… and you waited that for so long… She won't resist you... She's in love with you and you're in love with her, there's nothing wrong in expressing this love! »_

_« She's wounded, it's late, and it would be too quick, dammit, it hasn't been an hour! »_

Haruka's mind stopped arguing against her libido as she shook her head and began to unzip the dress. She tried to ignore the warmth that ran through her body and the scent of Michiru's skin that filled her nostrils like drug. She planted a kiss on her neck then let the dress fall to Michiru's ankles.

First of all, she was amazed by her perfect shapes she had imagined so much times under the clothes and nighties. But this feeling was quickly stiffened at the sight of dark marks and bruises all over her skin. She was horrified, worried, and very angry.

« Michi… This person didn't miss you. »

« Is it that terrible? »

« Look at yourself. »

Haruka led her to a mirror. As Michiru was watching her bruised body, she had a view of the front part of her body at last. She had the greatest difficulty to focus on the problems they had right now, even though Michiru was still wearing underwear. Michiru had been feeling the pain in her body, but she wouldn't have imagined such a thing. She remembered Keiko having punched her face, punched her belly, then when she was down she had kicked her everywhere she could, merciless. Michiru had to admit that now she feared her. She was not a crybaby, she was not easily impressed... But that girl was mad. For a second Michiru had thought she wouldn't stop before having killed her. If it hadn't been for the noise outside, that reminded her constantly that there were people not that far, she may have killed her.

« Are you sure these are just bruises Michi? The colour is… weird. Look this one is red. »

« It's nothing, Ruka. Some ointment and it will be gone in no time. »

« I don' think so. »

Haruka began to massage the skin, feeling with horror her lover shiver under the touch. Michiru insisted, she didn't want to see a doctor or going to the hospital. But Haruka was sure she had felt at least two broken ribs. She was not a doctor, but she was experienced enough to know that Michiru wouldn't heal all by herself. But she said nothing. She was a high-level athlete, she knew about wounds, and Michiru's were nasty ones. But maybe she worried too much. For her Michiru was just as fragile as a doll, or a crystal figure, and she'd take care that no one would hurt her so fragile and precious love again. And this time wouldn't stay unpunished. But right now she was worried sick. She wanted to drive Michiru to the hospital, or call a doctor. But she knew Michiru and there was no chance to convince her. She hated doctors. She'd find a way to have her see someone, but she knew she'd get to nothing by arguing with her about it tonight. Once she was finished, she helped Michiru with her nightie. Now she had been massaged and taken care of, Michiru was suddenly emptied of all strength. As though the tiredness and the pain from the night where suddenly falling on her. Haruka leaned her into her covers and brought her painkillers. When Michiru fell asleep, she went in her bathroom and got changed. She was impressed. Michiru was strong. She had shown really few signs of the pain she was enduring. She had been smiling to her, hugging her with her tired and wounded body without stopping to smile until now. She watched the sleeping beauty for a while before going to sleep herself. But she knew she wouldn't sleep, so she just stared at the ceiling. Suddenly she heard noise from under. Suddenly she saw Michiru's face. She had climbed up to her bed, ignoring her wounds.

« Michiru, you shouldn't have… you're hurt… »

« Can I sleep with you Ruka? I don't want to stay alone. »

« Of course you can, but you should have told me, I would have come. »

Michiru crawled under the covers and leaned on the right side of the bed. She snuggled her head in Haruka's neck, inhaling her scent. The blonde made her roll on the side and placed herself behind and held her close as though she'd never let go of her. The embrace was strong, though not hurting. Michiru was feeling comfortable. She needed to feel secure after what just happened. She feared Keiko would return and try to avenge when she'd learn about them being together. She knew she was not match. She knew she wouldn't be able to defend herself if she came back. But Haruka's embrace told her that it wouldn't happen, that no one would be able to beat her again.

Next morning, they woke up still in the same position. Michiru was first awake because of the pain that irradiated her body. She thought with bitterness that she wouldn't be able to swim for a while and… playing violin would be tough too. She knew too well that the fingers of her right hand were all broken. Now she could feel that so was her wrist. She had tried to hide it from Haruka, she knew the blonde would be mad, and even more worried. And she knew she'd take her perforce to the hospital. A place she hated more than anything.

« Don't watch me while I'm asleep. » muttered Haruka before opening her eyes.

« You knew? »

« For about fifteen minutes. Didn't you find weird that I was still asleep? You know I'm always first on the morning. »

« I thought that for once I was lucky. »

« Morning kiss? »

She didn't need to ask for it twice. She felt soft lips melting with her passionately.

« For someone who's not experienced as you said, you're pretty good at it. » said Haruka, slightly out of breath. She was now placing small kisses on her neck.

« It's because you're the one that I'm kissing. »

Haruka leant a last kiss on her lips. She hadn't forget Michiru was wounded, and she had suddenly remember they were together only since last night.

She got up and went down the bed, ready to catch Michiru in case she'd fall. But Michiru, even if she was suffering hell, let nothing be seen. Except maybe her panties, which brought an evil smile to Haruka's face.

« Nice underwear. »

« Haruka… Do you want to sleep all alone tonight? »

« You're the one who came in my bed! »

« I see… If it was that bothering I won't do it again. »

« I didn't say such a thing. Come on Michi, can't I joke a bit? »

« But I was joking too. » said Michiru with an innocent smile.

They took a shower and got dressed. Haruka had never waited for Michiru before, they usually met each other after Haruka's training, in class, but this morning was different. Haruka feared Michiru's torturer would do it again, so that morning she waited for her, and also because she didn't want to be far from her, not right now, now they had found each other at last. But Haruka learned the hard way what it cost to wait for Michiru… A short breakfast. She got ready in five minutes. Michiru did need forty-five.

« Michiru? Are you done? »

« No, I didn't fix my hair! »

…

« Michiru? We're going to be late, school restaurant closes at eight and a half, even if the holiday has started… »

« A minute! I'm not done with my makeup. »

…

« Michi? Do you always need that much time? »

« Yes, why? »

« Just a question. »

…

« Michiru? I'm very hungry you know, I'd like to have time to take my breakfast. »

« I'm ready. »

Michiru looked perfect. Her lip was not swollen anymore and the bruises were very well hidden. The cut on her forehead couldn't be hidden but there was a small transparent plaster on it. No one could have guessed that she was the same girl that had shown herself on stage with her face covered with blood.

« How do I look? »

« Perfect, as always. »

« Liar. »

« I mean it. You're gifted with this makeup thing. »

Michiru took her school bag in her left hand, trying to ignore the pain in her right one. Haruka was about to take this same hand in hers but Michiru stepped back.

« What's the matter? »

« I'm sorry… well since it's all new… I don't want all the school to know we're dating, that I'm a lesb… a Harukian. » said Michiru, smiling hesitantly.

« Right… » Haruka seemed disappointed.

« I'm not ready yet. Besides, I'd like you to tell it to Keiko-san before. »

« As you wish. But you know, everyone must have left, or be leaving. Not much people stay here for Christmas break. By the way… Weren't you supposed to go home? »

« Not anymore. I'd rather stay with you. Besides… I don't want my mother to see me in such a poor state. Do you mind if we go to the bal room after breakfast. I forgot my violin there. It must be in a bad state, my parents are going to kill me. It's from my grandmother. »

« Of course… »

They walked silently to the school restaurant. Elsa joined them on the way. She seemed very worried.

« Michiru, are you ok? »

« Yes. Sorry, I see I made you worry. »

« We should have come to tell you Michiru was ok last night. » said Haruka.

« It's ok… At least you don't look too bad… »

« That's because all the powder is on my face. »

« Who did that? »

« No one. »

« Michiru-chan! Who do you think will believe you fell? »

« I don't know who did that. »

Haruka stayed silent. She knew Michiru knew who attacked her. But if she didn't want to tell Elsa, she had the right to. She just hoped she'd tell her, at least.

The three of them entered the school restaurant.

« So… You two seem to get along… pretty well this morning… Haruka, I don't see Keiko-san, where is she? » asked Elsa amused. It was clear for her that something had happened between them. They were all nice to each other, and there was a physical closeness that they hadn't the previous day.

« Can we at least tell Elsa? » asked Haruka.

« Of course. She's our best friends, and it's thanks to her I met you. »

« Well… Elsa, it will be shocking, but I'm not a lesbian anymore… »

« What? »

« I'm a Michirian. »

« For my part, I'm not straight, after all… as I told you before, I'm a Harukian. »

Elsa began to laugh.

« So you finally confessed your feelings to each other, how sweet! It's been so long! I'm sure Keiko-san's face turned green. »

« She doesn't know yet, but it's just because I didn't crossed her yet. » said Haruka.

" Who didn't you cross, sweetie?" asked Keiko as she passed behind Haruka, making her hand slide around the blonde's waist. Michiru shivered. First there was the fact that she was touching Haruka, but there was also the fact that this girl had been beating her, giving her the worst physical pains she had ever endured. Elsa noticed Michiru's face turning white. She realized there was something about Keiko. Was it just because she was Haruka ex girlfriend? It could be... But suspicion had made its way in the pink-haired girl's mind.

"Keiko... It's great to meet you here. Hmm... Please get this hand off. You know... I have something to tell you. Well... How can I tell it... I don't love you, but this you should have guessed. Oh and if I hanged out with you when you came back it was just to make Michiru jealous. Yes, Michiru: my only love."

Michiru wasn't paying attention to Keiko anymore. Haruka's words, though she knew they were told to make the girl mad, had touched her. Keiko didn't look suprised, nor hurt.

"Poor Haruka... You have no pride. Hanging out with a girl like her... At least now you'll regain a bit of pride. This girl won't cheat on you as I used to... Yes Haruka... The rumours were true. You've been cheated on with all the lesbians you can find around... And everyone knew it except from you. Oh... Michiru... If you want a good one I advise you to run away from Haruka and go for Hino Rei. But I'm silly, your hand must not be any good as it is."

"Keiko, you'd better run away before I choose to quit being polite and... pacifist." said Haruka under her breathe. She hadn't realised the hidden sense under Keiko's words because she was blinded by her hate.

"Bye then... See you later, Michi..."

Michiru shivered again. Haruka saw it and pulled a hand on her cheek, not caring about the other's looks.

"Are you ok, Michi? Don't worry. She's got a big mouth because we hurt her pride. She surely mean the cheating part though... Don't pay attention."

"I'm alright. You're with me." Michiru smiled to her girlfriend and tried to take a plate, but as she was absorbed by the conversation, she took it with her right hand. She dropped it midway and instinctively held her hand in pain. Elsa saw it, so did Haruka. She took Michiru's hand and examined it, despite her weak resistance.

« Michiru! All your fingers are broken! And your wrist! Damn it! Why didn't you tell it earlier! »

« I… »

« Haruka! Stop that, everyone's staring! » said Elsa.

Haruka dropped the hand slowly to not make Michiru suffer more and took the plates for her. The way to the table was silent, the meal too. But outside the school restaurant, Haruka exploded.

« Are you mad?! You must be suffering hell! I said nothing for the ribs, for the bruises…. But Michiru, you got your hand all broken! Do you think about your violin? I know you couldn't live without it! Imagine if your hand doesn't heal properly! Don't you trust me? »

Elsa stayed silent. She had never seen Haruka so mad. Michiru stared at her without saying anything, she seemed in shock. Tears ran down her cheeks.

« Of course I trust you… and I know what is the risk… »

« Then why? »

« I didn't want you to worry more and… I hate hospitals… and I don't want anyone to ask questions… »

« Michi… »

Haruka's anger melted. She held Michiru close.

« This person will pay for it, believe me. I will find who it is, even if you don't tell me. But until then… I bring you to see a doctor. »

Michiru didn't dare to resist.

So the three of them made it to the hospital in Haruka's car, who's driving was sharper than usual. They waited a very long time. Michiru was anguished. She hated places like that. Death and illness were everywhere around, people suffering… She simply couldn't bear it. But Haruka's presence helped her.

« Michiru-chan? Why do you fear so much the hospitals? » asked Elsa.

« It's the place of suffering. If you come here, it's because you're ill, or you're going to die. And… I lost relatives here. When I was about five, I had a cousin. She was like a sister to me. But one day, her parents had a car crash. She was in the car. The three of them didn't immediately die. I came to see my cousin, in the awful state she was. She died eleven hours after entering this place, her mother followed her because of sorrow, and her father, my uncle, committed suicide a week later. »

« That's awful, I understand better why you hate this place. But think that this place might have saved them. » said Haruka.

« And think that there is not only death and suffering in a hospital… Mothers give birth here too. It's a symbol of life. »

Michiru straightened in her chair and watched Elsa. She had never seen this aspect of the hospital before. Suddenly, she found the place a bit warmer. But she still didn't like it.

A doctor finally came to them. He made Michiru have X-rays, then he examined the state of her hand.

« Well… It's broken, but not too badly. You've avoided the operation. It will take a bit more than a month to be healed, but you're not touching a violin, or practicing any sport for three months at least. For your ribs, it's not that bad too. You're lucky, because judging from your bruises, the person who did you that didn't held back."

" But no one..."

" Listen, I'm a doctor, I know when someone fell from in the stairs or was beaten. I advise you to take rest. A lot of rest. I'm going to call your parents. »

« Please don't… »

« You're underage, Kaioh-san, I have to. »

Haruka waited for the doctor to go out of the room then she took Michiru in her arms.

« It will be ok… You'll spend two nice weeks with your parents… »

« I don't want to… They are going to ask a lot of questions and… I don't want to leave you alone. Elsa's going back to USA this afternoon. You're not spending Christmas alone! »

« But… »

« I'm going to ask my parents if you can come home with me. »

« But… »

« No buts. Don't worry… we don't have to tell them about us. »

« I don't mind whether you tell them or not, you choose. It's up to you and… Will you be able to hide such a thing from them? »

« Ok then… So you think it will be ok… I mean… lesbian or not… no one likes to meet family so quick. »

« I love you since the day I met you. I don't see where is the problem. »

« Me too so… what did you just say? » Michiru suddenly felt like there was no pain in her body anymore, just joy. Haruka had said it, she had told her she loved her. She was so glad...

« I said I… ouch… sorry, I didn't mean to… »

« the first day? Really? You were flirting first time I saw you… »

« Because I had caught sight of you already, and I wanted to impress you, and drive you jealous. » said Haruka almost proudly.

« This pissed me off. I fell for you, but you broke my heart, seducing every girl, and seducing me as though I was just one more prey. »

« You were the only one in my sight… and heart. »

« You do it again. »

« What? »

« Flirting! »

Michiru's parents arrived less than fifteen minutes later, dropping what they were doing.

« Michiru, are you ok? Your poor hand… » began her mother.

« The doctor said a friend of yours brought you here, where is she so I can thank her. » said her father.

« Right here… Mom, Dad, let me introduce you Tenoh Haruka-san… my… girlfriend. » said Michiru with a slight hesitation and blushing hard.

« Thanks Tenoh-san, really… what did you just say, Michiru? » asked her father.

« I said… I said… Haruka-san… is my girlfriend. »

Michiru's father's eyes passed from his daughter to Haruka, then from Haruka to his wife whose eyes were wide open. He stayed silent for another minute, then he took a breath and talked again.

« Well… I'm glad to meet you, Tenoh-san. »

Michiru's father shook hands with Haruka. Michiru sighed with relief, she couldn't believe she had such great parents.

« Tenoh-san, what are you doing for Christmas? If you have no plans maybe you could come with Michiru, we're having a little party. Michiru's always bored at those parties. » asked Michiru's mother.

« I… er… Thanks, It will be a pleasure. » Said Haruka, really surprised to see that Michiru's parents, apparently so old-fashioned, were so tolerant. She had expected a big argument. She had underwent several "revelations" before. She had imagined something like Michiru's father trying to beat her… But instead, she was invited to come along.

« So… tell us more about those bad injuries you have Michiru. » said her mother. »

Michiru had all the difficulty of the world to avoid questions. But she succeeded. Later on, Haruka and her went back to Mugen Gakuen to get Michiru's violin from the bal room, and luckily it was still there, though some strings were broken. Then they gathered their things and drove to the Kaioh manor.


	8. Before Christmas party

_**Chapter 8: Before Christmas party**_

Michiru was feeling weird. It was the first time she brought someone home, but it was not happening the way she had always think it would: first she was bringing home a woman, second… she hadn't expected to do that on Christmas, with her whole family gathered at the manor. She hadn't imagined either that she would be in such a bad condition.

The way home was long. Michiru's house was lost in the countryside. She had her violin on her knees. She didn't like to see it all broken like that, nor she did like the sight of her broken wrist and hand which wouldn't play for long. Haruka seemed nervous. Michiru knew why without needing to ask. She had explained to her who would be at the party: her whole family. Haruka had bad memories of family meetings. Elsa's revelations on Haruka's past were enough for Michiru to understand. Once more, Michiru was feeling apart. She might be a lesbian, but she wasn't encountering the same difficulties as Haruka or of many others. Her family was understanding and nice. She knew Haruka was worried even if Michiru's parents had seemed nice. She had her past, and it looked like a terrible one. Michiru wondered if she'd talk about it someday.

They arrived at the house. It was a big country manor. Haruka was not impressed. She had inherited a house much alike, except that it was near the sea. Michiru's parents welcomed them with happy smiles. Michiru's father showed her where to park her car. He wanted her to place it in one of his garages because of the numerous guests that would be there in few hours.

Haruka might have not been impressed by the exterior of the house and by its size, but the interior did make her a big impression. There were pictures painted by Michiru everywhere. On the furniture, there were photos of her at different ages. Her prices were exposed. It seemed that she had always been first in everything. They went to Michiru's room with their luggage. Michiru's parents had been a bit reluctant to let them sleep in the same room, but Michiru had insisted and they had finally agreed. When Haruka entered the room, she immediately elected it as the most beautiful child room she had ever seen. It was large and filled with white furniture. There were big windows that lead to a balcony. The floor was made of wood and the covers and walls were of different tones of blue. It was princess like and Haruka, though she loved it, didn't really feel at ease in it. Michiru showed her the two rooms that were next. On the left, there was a sort of art studio, in which Michiru must have spent hours painting. It was cosy, and Haruka immediately felt home in it. It was more the idea she had of Michiru. The one on the right was a sort of living room. There was a sofa, a TV and it seemed to be the place where Michiru rehearsed her violin as well. The walls were white and there were paintings on them. Haruka settled in the sofa.

« Couldn't we sleep in here? It's more… I don't know… »

« Adult? I know. The other room wasn't redecorated for long. The furniture and decoration were chosen when I was a baby. I mostly sleep in here now, there's no TV in the my bedroom. Besides we will have to sleep here. The other bed is too little for two, though I bet you don't really mind the closeness. »

« Sure… Closeness can be useful sometimes. In a single bed, I can sleep on you… And in this kind of position. »

« Shh… You'll show me that later. »

Michiru silenced Haruka by a kiss.

« How's your family? » asked Haruka.

« I don't know how to describe them… Well my parents are great, that's a fact. The rest of the family is nice too… But I don't know how they will react to us… »

« You don't have to tell them if you don't want to. »

« I'd like to tell it… But we will see how it is going. You know there won't be only family. My parents usually invite some friends. »

« How have I to be dressed? I mean I brought my tux just in case… »

« And you were right. I wish I could have wore the dress of the party but it is dirty and bloody. »

« I'm sure you have a lot of pretty dresses. »

« I do. It's because of the concerts. I have to wear beautiful dresses, and always have different ones. Sometimes a famous dress-maker lend me one. I play the model this way. »

« What she doesn't tell you is that they beg her to the model. A lot of people wish to once make a dress especially for Kaioh Michiru. » said a voice behind them.

They returned to see that Michiru's mother had entered the room.

« Mom… You could have knocked! » said Michiru.

« Sorry. I won't do it again. It's the first time my baby brings someone home, I'm not used to it. Sweetheart I just came to ask you to get prepared. It's already seven. The guest won't be long. And as I know you you'll need a lot of time in the bathroom, as always. »

« Mom! »

« I already noticed that. It's amazing, I never seen someone passing so much time making up and fixing hair. » said Haruka.

« Michiru has always been like that… If you knew! Once she had the right to wear makeup she took hours to prepare on mornings. I wonder how she didn't get late to school back then. »

« She must be skipping breakfast. »

« I'm not… »

« And you should have seen her as a child! She wasn't concerned by makeup but she kept fixing and fixing again her hair, and I don't mention the time passed to choose her clothes! »

« I noticed that too. Usually I leave the room before because of my training, but this morning I waited for her and I can tell you she's slow. »

« It's a complot! » said Michiru, crossing her arms.

« That's right. » said Michiru's mother.

« She takes forty-five minutes when I need five. »

« By the way Michiru you should get going. Don't worry I'm staying with Tenoh-san.

« Please call me Haruka-san. I'm just the age of your daughter. »

« Right Haruka-san. »

« Ruka… I'd rather you to come with me… I'm scared about the story this person might tell you. »

Haruka sighed. Michiru's mother left them.

« I'd like you to help me pick a dress. » she said.

Michiru opened the doors of a big dressing. Haruka hadn't paid attention to it at first because the doors were huge and the same colour of the room. The sight let her out of breath. It was not a little dressing, it was a real room by itself, a room especially filled with clothes, shoes and other accessories.

« Michi… How many clothes are in there? »

« I don't know… I'm not a fashion victim, I just like clothes. »

« So you are a fashion victim. I don't know much girls with so much clothes. »

« No I'm not. I like clothes, but I don't buy them because they are fashionable. I just buy them because I like them. I don't follow the others. »

« I noticed. And I like your way to dress. »

« Well… Let's see… »

« I'd like to see you in a sexy dress… »

« Sexy? I don't think that my bruised body will agree to that. »

« Can't I dream a bit? »

« I plan on wearing something long, just like yesterday. Something long and tight, this way you'll have the sexy aspect. »

« Great. »

« What about this one? » asked Michiru as she held out a long dress of a pale light green. It was almost white. It was tight and cut from the ankle to the knee. It had white gloves and laces at the back.

« Wow… » said Haruka.

« Last year's charity concert at the orphanage. I wore it only that time. I think I will wear it with a something to hide my shoulders and back. I have bruises everywhere. »

« This person will pay. »

« Haruka please… »

« No Michiru, I will avenge you. »

« You're nice. »

Michiru approached Haruka and caressed her cheek with her valid hand before placing a tender kiss on her lips. Haruka kissed her back, holding her close.

« I won't let anyone hurt you again. This is a promise. »

« Thank you… »

« Starting tomorrow you'll rest, I'll care about you. »

« I'm not that hurt. »

« Doctor's orders. »

« Right… I know you won't let me if I don't agree to that. »

« Exactly. »

Michiru planted a last kiss on Haruka's lips and went to the bathroom (another room communicating with hers).

« Michi… Would you mind if I shower first? »

« Because I'm slow? »

« That's part of it… well you're totally right, that's it. »

Michiru smiled and gestured her to go to the bathroom. Haruka took her things and entered it. She got undressed and entered the huge white bath. She was enjoying the water running through her hair and body, eyes closed, when she felt something that was not water around her waist. She opened her eyes and saw a naked aqua-haired girl reaching for her lips.

« Michi… »

« I want to shower too. Is it a problem for you? »

« No… »

Haruka didn't know why, but she was feeling weird, and blushing, though she was used to have naked girls not far. She swallowed hard.

« The great hear-breaker Tenoh Haruka would be embarrassed? » asked Michiru playfully.

« No… »

« So what? »

Haruka took back her playful and flirting attitude.

« Well… If I were you I'd be more careful. You don't want to be raped, do you? In this kind of position I'd be tempted. »

« Then go on. »

Haruka didn't need to be asked twice. She melted their lips in a long and deep kiss as she began to caress Michiru thin body. Michiru passed her hand around Haruka's neck then began to caress her back in slow but tender gestures. Haruka's kisses began to go down, exploring her partner's body. First the neck, then shoulders… and breasts. Then her kisses began to go up and her hands began rubbed Michiru's thighs. Michiru kissed Haruka passionately, as if to authorize her to go further. Haruka's hand began to derive from the thigh to Michiru's intimacy… But suddenly there was a knock at the door.

« Michiru? Do you know where Haruka is? I wanted to ask her whether she had something to wear or not? »

« Mom… She must be… in the toilets. But she's ok. She has a tux. »

« Great. See you later. »

Michiru got out of the bath and went to the door. She closed it. If her mother had had the idea of entering she couldn't imagine what would have happened. Her parents were nice and understanding, but they were still parents. They were things they couldn't see or know.

After that, their hot mood had vanished. They simply washed. Haruka helped Michiru with her hair and back, because Michiru had difficulty with some movements. Then they dried and Haruka left the room to get dressed. Then began the long awaiting for her beloved. She was nervous. She tried to fix her messy hair again and again. She hoped a bit that everyone would think she's a man, something she had hoped a lot during her adolescence, but that now she was supposed to be over with. Finally, at eight and a half, Michiru exited the bathroom and Haruka got to see what she considered already as one of the seven marvels of the world at her best. Michiru's dress seemed to be made for her (it was surely the case). It fitted perfectly and her hair were tied up in a bun from which escapes two strands of wave-like hair. She wore white gloves and her makeup once more hid perfectly her bruised face. No one would guess she had been beaten the previous night. Her back and shoulders were covered with a white satin-like shawl which seemed to float around her a bit, transparent enough to let the back of her dress show, but hiding the marks pretty well.

« You're… breathtaking… dazzling… »

« Thanks. It must be true considering how you look at me. You're handsome Haruka. And well… I'm sorry for what happened earlier… I didn't mean to. It's a bit quick. I don't what I was thinking. »

« I'm not sorry. It's just normal. We… are together. It's normal to feel desire. I feel desire for you… Well those bruises aren't attractive… But you are. »

« Thanks. »

Haruka couldn't help but admire the beauty in front of her. Michiru was a real diamond. She had noticed it earlier, but now she was even more happy because this diamond was hers. Michiru approached her. She messed her hair a bit.

« What are you doing? » asked Haruka.

« Better that way. Just the way they are after you ran. As though they were blown by a rough wind. It's how I like you, wild. »

Michiru walked to the door. Haruka watched her in daze. She was so ladylike, so different, yet alike the girl in her school uniforms during the week.

« Haruka, what are you waiting for? » asked Michiru turning her head back to Haruka.

Haruka regained managed to regain her composure and caught up with her, taking her arm.

« Do you think there is any chance they're all gonna think I'm a man? »

« Is that what you want? »

« Kinda… »

« You choose… But I'm dating Tenoh Haruka, a woman. Besides… The name Tenoh Haruka is gonna ring a bell. All the people that will be here will know you are. I'm sure about it. »

« If you say so… »

« It will alright. »

Michiru stopped in her pace and gave a long and comforting kiss to her girlfriend.

« Do you feel better? »

« Not really… Can you do it again? » asked Haruka playfully.

« Haruka… Don't abuse of the good things. »

But she kissed her again nonetheless.


	9. A party that could have been better

_**Chapter 9: A party that could have been better… **_

After that, they walked to the party. Haruka was feeling a bit more relaxed. Michiru looked surprisingly calm for someone who was about to make her coming out in a crowded room. Haruka was feeling her grip slightly tightening as they approached the room where everyone was gathered. But her face looked peaceful. But Haruka knew better. Michiru knew how to place a mask on her face when she didn't want to show her feelings. She had done that for her so many times. It was something she had learnt because of the scene. Artists had to play a role on stage. Haruka, though she was famous, had never cared about all that. She was just herself (and herself meant distant regarding medias), she never played any game except when it came to flirting. She wasn't as good as Michiru to hide her feelings. Haruka knew Michiru was worried because she could feel her quick pulse and skin warmer than usual, but for the ones who did not really knew her, she probably looked smiling and cool.

Haruka opened the glass double door that led to the room. In fact, regarding the size, it was more bal room. Haruka sighed, thinking that she had endured enough parties like that for the ten following years. Then she remembered that if she and Michiru kept dating she'd be forced to be more mundane for Michiru was attending this kind of parties at least once a month.

At first, people stared at them. Not because they recognized Haruka and they were surprised to see them this close, but because Michiru was gorgeous.

« Is Christmas always like this at your house? » asked Haruka.

« Yes. It has always been like that. »

« It's kinda… crowded… You know everyone? »

« No, not really. I've probably been introduced but I have difficulty to memorize the names. »

« No wonder… There are at least a hundred of them… »

« A bit more, I guess. »

« You don't mind? »

« Why would I mind? »

« I mean… Christmas is supposed to be a bit more intimate. It's a family feast, not a business thing. »

Michiru's face darkened.

« I know… But my parents are mundane people. They do what they are expected to do. I wish I could have a real Christmas once. With just my little family. But it's not gonna happen. At least I'm with you. It compensate a bit. I'm sure this Christmas will be my best. »

« Next year, you'll have a real Christmas, I promise Michi. »

« You're nice. »

Michiru got a bit closer to Haruka and tightened her grip around her arm. A way to show more affection without kissing or doing anything too obvious. And suddenly she had a vision of Christmas tree, in another house. She saw a little black haired girl in pyjamas dancing around with a doll. A dark-green haired woman stood in the doorway and next to her was Haruka, she was holding tightly a smiling turquoise-haired girl by behind. Michiru smiled. It was not the first time she had a vision like that. She had had a lot of them as a child. She didn't know if those things she was seeing would ever become true, but she like them. It was so comforting.

« What are you smiling about? » asked Haruka.

« Nothing… It's just you. I know you're not lying to me. »

« Of course I'm not. »

« Haruka-san, Michiru! Here you are! I was searching for you. Michiru, what about your manners? You didn't welcomed your manager. » said Michiru's mother, accompanied by a man in his mid twenties.

« Sorry, mom. Haruka and I just arrived. »

« It's not a problem Michiru. You are Tenoh Haruka, the famous racer? »

« … Yes. » said Haruka after a minute of hesitation. »

« Oh and you too are… »

« Dating. » finished Michiru.

« Right… I heard you were a talented artist too. It seemed that Michiru found someone fitting, someone worth her gifts. It is the piano, isn't it? »

Michiru stared at Haruka questioningly. She had never heard that Haruka could play the piano or any other instrument. Haruka didn't even dare looking at Michiru.

« I… That's right. I play the piano, but you're mistaken I'm not as gifted as Michiru. »

« Come on… You're famous among my colleagues for all the refusals you gave them! A high level student from the conservatory… I don't get why you gave up! »

« It's just… I'd rather focus on the race. »

« I see. But you know, you should think about it. A joined album with Michiru. The violin and the piano in a duet. It would be great. Plus if you're a couple… »

« I said I wasn't interested in music anymore. I don't even remember how to play… »

« Tenoh-san, you gave up only a year ago, am I right? What about playing tonight? There is piano in the room. Michiru could go and take her violin and… »

« Sorry, I can't. »

Michiru held her mutilated hand. Her manager placed a hand on his mouth in shock.

« How did it happen? »

« We all would like to know. » answered Haruka.

« I fell. » said Michiru defensively.

« How long will it take for you to heal? It will be a mess… You have concerts scheduled! »

« I know… The doctor said it would take a month… »

« Three months. » corrected Haruka.

Michiru sent her a killing glance.

« I have to find someone to replace you, and quick. » said the manager before letting them.

« Well… Enjoy the party. » said Michiru's mother.

Michiru place a fake smile on her face and watched her mother live.

« Hall! Now! » muttered Michiru.

Haruka had never seen her this angry. But she knew she had reasons to be…

Michiru walked Haruka out of the room, holding her hand without even thinking about the others. She didn't care at all of what they were going to think. She was just very angry.

« What was that?! »

« What do you mean? »

« Don't play innocent. »

« I meant do you mean the fact that I'm a pianist or the fact that I denunciated you to your manager? »

« Both! »

« For the first part, I know I should have talked to you about it. But for the second one… I did it because I care about you. »

« Ok… For that you were right. I can't really blame you though it really pisses me off. It was none of your business! But why didn't you tell me you were a pianist? »

« None of my business? We're dating! It's my business because I don't want you to get worse! And when will you at last tell me who did this! »

« Be sure you don't wanna know! »

« I do! »

« And why didn't you tell me you were a pianist. It's something I would have liked to learn from you and not from my manager! »

« I'm sorry. It's complicated. I was scared that you would try and convince me to play again. »

« But… »

« Michiru… You love me right? »

« Haruka… »

« I know we shouldn't talk about love on a first day, but please answer. »

« I love you, even if we haven't been together for long… I can tell I do love you. »

« I love you too, so please… no arguments. I just want to be with you without problems. I'm sorry, Michi, but even if I wish I could do so, there's things I just can't tell you that easily. I have my secrets, as you have yours. Someday I'll tell you everything you wanna know, but even I trust you, some things are just too hard to tell. »

Michiru saw on her face that she was truly sorry. She decided to let go. After all… was all this important enough to make her argue with the one she loved? Was all this worth the sorry and sad look on this face she loved so much?

« Ok… sorry I… let's forget that. But please trust me next time. »

Michiru stepped forward and leaned an innocent but loving kiss on Haruka's lips.

« I love you. » said Haruka.

« Two times in the same evening? I'm lucky. Beware, I can get used to this. » said Michiru.

« You'd better not. I'll tell it once a month, no once a year! »

« What if I found a way to have you tell it at least once a day? » said Michiru suggestively as she let her hands travel a bit on Haruka's belly.

« I wonder what you have in mind… » said Haruka innocently.

Michiru kissed her again.

« We'd better go back to the party or my parents will ask themselves questions. »

« Michiru… I was sincere when I told you I didn't want to argue with you. Please don't search for fights. You're the latest person with who I want to argue. I love you too much… And it… I must admit it hurts. »

« As long as you trust me and don't search for fights yourself I guess we will be ok. Love can solve anything, isn't it? »

« I think so and… another thing… »

« Yes? »

« I never said I love you to anyone before. And to you I told it twice on the second day of dating. But it's as though we've been together for so long… I hope you understand how much you mean to me. »

« I don't know… It's not easy. I know you're sincere, but still… I don't like it when you hide things from me… Haruka I don't understand why you just didn't told me you were pianist and just that you didn't want to play ever again. I would have understood. »

« It's a painful story. That's all. »

« Ok. I understand your point. I love you so I won't push the matter further. You'll talk to me when you'll be ready. »

Michiru smiled and Haruka knew everything would be ok. She took her hand again and walked into the room, not knowing that more surprised were awaiting her that very night. Michiru greeted the members of her family and introduced them Haruka. She answered the truth to the ones who asked her whether they were friends or more. This answer was obvious because of the way they were holding each other. But Haruka noticed that some people preferred to ignore the truth and didn't ask. Michiru's homosexuality wasn't accepted by everyone. But they also crossed the path of a crazy aunt who told her that they were a beautiful and fitting couple. She knew about Haruka's career and said that the medias would be very interested in them. Then she began a long speech about the freedom and the non-importance of gender regarding love. She also mentioned them homosexual celebrities she knew and to finish she added that they had her blessing if they wanted to get married.

« Your auntie is… »

« Weird. I know. But I think she's right, the medias will going to be interested. »

« I hate medias. They mostly refer to me as a man. »

« Well… You have to admit you do nothing to contradict them. Look at yourself. »

« What? You don't like the way I dress? »

« No, you look handsome and I know it the way you want to be. You don't want to be a man, you're just yourself. But I admit that the idea of seeing you in feminine underwear is seducing… And you have no idea how gorgeous a woman like you would look in a beautiful dress. »

« It's gonna happen, princess. You'd better forget that. »

« I think I'll obtain that the same way I'll obtain the daily 'I love you'… »

« Cheater… It's not fair. »

« No honey, I'm just using an addiction of yours. »

« Wait until I find a way to blackmail you too. »

« What if we went back to the party… if you have something to tell me do it before someone else does. »

« I can't see what other secret of mine could revealed here. And is there something I should know? »

« No… »

They went back to the party. But Michiru had forgot a detail, and she remembered it as she took a glass of champagne. As soon as she noticed it, she did her best to keep Haruka busy… But her plan failed.

« Michiru-san! I was sure to meet you there! Your parents sent me the invitation a month ago. »

« Keigo-san… » said Michiru, visibly embarrassed, clenched at Haruka's arm.

« It seems that I seduced your family. Now there is no reason for you to refuse my proposal. »

« Proposal… and you said you had nothing to hide? » said Haruka.

« Keigo-san… I remembered telling you I wasn't interested in marriage. »

« I know… But back then you told me to ask your parents, and that's what I did and they were truly enthusiast! »

« huh? I said that? »

« You did. »

Michiru tried to remember the circumstances… And suddenly it came back to her mind. She had said that simply to make him go away. Besides she wasn't really present, it was before a concert a year ago. She was more interested in her rehearsal.

« At least we could… go and talk a bit on the balcony or… dance a bit… »

« Keigo-san, it would be a pleasure but… »

« Hmm… Please would you be nice enough to not try and steal my girlfriend from me. Michiru's with me so please go and woo someone else.» said Haruka in a very harsh and dry tone.

« Oh… and who are you? »

« She is Tenoh Haruka, my girlfriend. »

« A woman… I don't want to offend you but it doesn't count. If you were a man I'd probably drop the subject but since you're a woman I think there's still a possibility. Michiru-san do you wanna dance? »

Keigo took Michiru's hand, pulling her to towards him. Michiru let out a slight moan of pain because of her bad physical condition. Haruka's caught his wrist and strengthened her grip. Keigo let go of Michiru's hand.

« Let go of my girl. I won't repeat twice. I don't think you want to provoke a scandal. »

Haruka strengthened her grip again and she felt bones cracking a bit.

« Ok, Ok, it was just a joke… »

Haruka let go and Keigo let them without another word.

« He's drunk. » said Michiru.

« It's not an excuse. »

« Surely not… I will tell my parents to never invite him again. »

« You'd better do that. »

Michiru's face softened a bit. A smile appeared on her face.

« You get jealous easily… »

« That's not true. » said Haruka, looking offended.

« It is… But I like that. »

Haruka glanced at Michiru, a bit surprised, then she smiled too.

The party went on very well after that. Michiru passed some time watching the piano in a corner of the room. She tried to imagine Haruka playing it. Haruka was surely right, if she had known earlier, she'd have tried to get her playing. Haruka had guessed her thought as she followed her gaze. Sure, she'd like to play something for her, or with her when she'd be healed. But she didn't want to touch a piano ever again. She was tempted to go and play something for Michiru, she knew she'd love that, and she hated to see a piano like that, abandoned. But she just couldn't. Instead she invited her to dance, only slows because even if Michiru acted as though she was ok in front of her as in front of the others, Haruka knew she was suffering. She had bandages around the waist, but each move surely ached. She definitely would know who did that. Even if Michiru didn't tell her, she'd ask around and she'd find who did it.


	10. With you forever

**_AN:_** _First I wish to thank everyone who reviewed, and sorry if I don't always answer, but I'm pretty busy because of the exams. Here is chapter 10, enjoy!_

_**Chapter 10: With you forever**_

Michiru and Haruka went to bed really late. Haruka had met all Michiru's family members. Now she knew a lot more about her girlfriend. She had understood at last what Michiru's life had been… Everyone placed their hopes on her. She had been studying hard all those years and had been a famous violinist at the same time. No wonder she had no friends before entering Mugen Gakuen. In fact, Haruka didn't know before what Michiru's life had been before. She had never asked. She lived with the current Michiru, she hadn't really paid attention to her past. She had imagined a talented girl surrounded by friends, very popular. Instead she had found a loner, just like herself. Haruka's only real friend was Elsa. She was feeling sad for Michiru. As she had heard, her life had been a succession of success, but so cold. Haruka simply didn't get how someone could shine so much, be such a diamond and be alone.

Michiru's body was truly hurting. She wanted to get read of her dress, of her high heels and get under the covers as soon as possible. Haruka was thoughtful. She watched as Michiru got undressed. She saw the dark marks, the bandages around her waist. But the vision of the broken hand was worse, she knew it was the wound that hurt Michiru the most, making her unable to swim, to play violin, to draw and paint. She swore once more to herself that she'd find the one who did that to her. Michiru snuggled in the bed, wearing only a blue night shirt and Haruka came back to reality and got undressed herself. She thought that that night could have been great. But she was absolutely not in the mood for that. She put on white shorts and tee-shirt and crawled in bed, holding her precious love. No one would hurt her again. She wouldn't allow it.

Next morning, Haruka awoke two hours before Michiru. It was planned. She got under the covers just in time. But after that, things didn't occurred as Haruka thought they would. She thought that there would be a Christmas tree with presents under it. There was a Christmas tree, indeed. But the presents were on the kitchen's table. Haruka was once more surprised by this family's lack of respect for traditions.

« Your family's weird, Michi. » she said as they went upstairs.

« I know… But I'm sure you're not gonna be like that. » Michiru smiled, thinking about what she had seen in her vision last night.

« I respect Christmas. »

« It must be a tough time of the year for you… It's a family feast. »

« It's ok. Michi… I'd like you to go to the Christmas tree… I'm going to get dressed as you do it. »

« Christmas tree? »

« Please, go. » Haruka placed a kiss on her lips, hoping it would convince her.

« Ok. »

Michiru let Haruka go upstairs alone and went to the huge room where the party had been held and where the Christmas tree was standing. At first, she saw nothing, the tree was too big in comparison to the little box and flowers that were under it.

There was a huge vase with white and blue flowers in it, and a little box wrapped in gift paper. She unwrapped it. It was obviously a jewel box. She opened it to find little diamond earrings. She placed a hand on her mouth. First, the earrings were beautiful… Second… She hadn't thought about a gift for Haruka. She'd have played her some violin, if it hadn't been for her hand. And where would she find a gift on a Christmas morning? She could still run to a flower shop… But Haruka wasn't into this kind of things.

« Dad!!! I take the car!!! » yelled Michiru as she ran towards the front door. Her father came in almost running.

« No way! Michiru you don' have the license!!! And your arms is bandaged!!! Look at yourself you're wearing nothing! »

But Michiru had already grabbed a coat and shoes. She ran outside in the cold December air. She had the car keys. But when she arrived in the garage… She wondered what car keys it was. She tested one, two, three cars. But the good one was the fourth. She jumped in and left.

One hour later, the cops hadn't caught her, she was almost arrived in town and she had had no accident (there was no other car on the road. She parked the car in a very weird manner and began to search for an open shop. It was kinda desperate, and Haruka would kill her. She began to think she would come home with nothing when she caught sight of the shop where she had found her dress. There was a motorbike's jacket exposed behind the glass, it would fit Haruka perfectly, Michiru just knew it was perfect. She pushed the door, it was open.

« Merry Christmas! » said the dark green-haired dress-maker.

« Merry Christmas. I'm sorry to bother you on such a day… »

« You're not bothering me. I knew you were to come. Michiru-san. »

« How do you know my name? »

« You bought a dress from me. »

« Oh yes… Sorry I'm confused. Can I buy the jacket right there? »

« Of course. It will be 30$. »

« It's cheap, such jackets are usually more expensive. »

« I'm the designer. It's not as though you were buying it in a specialized motorbike shop. »

« You usually only do evening gowns and wedding dresses, don't you? »

« That's right. But I wanted to do something different. And it seemed that I was right. »

« Who are you? »

« Meioh Setsuna. »

The woman wrapped the jacket and handed it to Michiru, who gave her the money. Then she left. There was something about that woman. She had already seen her somewhere… Her identity hit her only when she was on the way home… She was the third woman of her vision. Things were getting weird…

She was welcomed home by a very worried family and a mad girlfriend.

« Michiru what the hell were you thinking? You barely know how to drive! And you're wounded!!! » yelled Haruka.

« I'm still alive. »

« Kaioh Michiru you're in trouble young lady! » yelled her father.

« Sorry about that… I didn't really think of it… I'm sorry I made everyone worry. Can I go and get changed? »

They all glanced at each other, then Michiru's father nodded. Michiru went inside. She suddenly noticed her weird clothing… A long old-fashioned coat belonging to her mother, green gardening boots, and her pyjamas that were easy to see since the coat was open. She quickly climbed the stair, impatient to get changed. She was joined a minute later by Haruka, who seemed to have recovered her good mood. She was smiling.

« I can't believe you went out like that… I had difficulty not to laugh when you got out of your father's car. You're usually so fashionable. »

« Not fashionable. Well-dressed. » answered Michiru as she was picking a dress. She finally opted for a knee-long jean skirt, high-heels and a light blue top.

« Seriously Michi… Why did you left like that? I was worried. »

« An important mission I won't evoke. »

« No, this won't work. The 'well-dressed', respectful of the law, afraid of driving and serious Kaioh Michiru wouldn't drive away without a good reason. Something, or someone, very important must have made you do this… Don't tell me that after two days you're already cheating on me? »

« Of course not… » said Michiru, offended.

« So what? »

« I wanted something in town. Strawberries. »

« At this time of a year? Please, at least, build a convincing lie. »

« I went to the dress-maker who sold me the party dress to have it repaired. »

« And it couldn't wait next week? »

« No. I love this dress. »

« Ok, I drop the subject. »

« You'd better. » said Michiru, now dressed. She cupped Haruka's face and placed a kiss on her lips. Then she went to her bathroom to fix her hair.

« Oh… Haruka? I forgot to tell you to go to the Christmas tree. You missed something when you placed my present. Your eyesight is not improving. By the way, thank you very much, they are wonderful. I'll thank you properly later. »

Haruka left the room. She came back a minute later with the jacket in her hands. Michiru was in her art room, tiding things a bit, having a hard time to resist the desire to take a pencil.

« Michiru you shouldn't have… It's beautiful thanks. »

« I knew you'd like it. It was planned for long, you know. »

« Yeah that's why you had to go and get it at eleven in the morning, without getting dressed. »

« What makes you think I went to buy it this morning? »

« I can't see another reason. Sometimes you're a real mystery, but at times you can't lie, and you're as easy to read as an open book. I can't believe you did all that for me. You shouldn't have. If you had had an accident… »

« I didn't. And as I said I wasn't really thinking. I just felt so guilty I didn't thought about Christmas. »

« Well… I hadn't think about it either… I woke up earlier and drove to town to get you a present. I was lucky to find this shop open. It's a dress-maker shop, but there was jewellery exposed. Nothing else was open.

« Don't tell me it was the one near the bridge? »

« It was. »

« I can't believe it… It's so weird… »

« Yes, not so many shops are open on a December 25th. »

« It's not that… »

« So what? »

« Nothing… Just an impression. »

« Ok… »

Michiru was in one of her mysterious attitudes. Haruka could see she was not here with her, but in her world, thinking about things she couldn't imagine or guess. She embraced her and placed a kiss on her neck. She hated it when she went away like that, without her. Michiru seemed to come back to her. She felt relieved. She feared so much that one day she'd leave and never come back.

The two weeks that followed Christmas went on perfectly. Haruka drove Michiru to many places they both liked. They enjoyed each other presence as never before. The end of the holidays had come too quickly and it was painful to go back to school.

« What about dropping studies and just live together, you giving concerts and I racing? It would be so much fun. » said Haruka as they put their clothes in the dressing that night.

« No. »

« Why? »

« Cause you'll regret it if you don't graduate. »

« I never cared about school. »

« Really? I would have never guessed that. You're such a good student. »

« I don't know how. I never had to work hard. I just go in class and listen. »

« You're gifted then. »

« Who knows? Well… What I know is that you have only one year to spend here, and that I have two. And it's unfair cause I want to stay with you. If we both gave our full attention to our careers we could be free. »

« Really? Haruka you're so childish. It's not because you won't have a school timetable that you will be free. I thought you knew better what an artist life is! You have to obey a manager, you have to be wherever he wants you to be, anytime. You could find yourself touring in Europe and I in the USA! »

« I'm not talking about artists. I'm talking about racers. I told you I'd never touch a piano ever again. »

« Sorry… I didn't mean to say artist. But racers are the same! You will find yourself going where there will be a race. Our schedules will become incompatible and we won't able to see each other. At least while you're a student they can't force you to attend every races they want you to. »

« You're right… But the idea of spending a year without is… »

« I know. But my parents have been clear. They don't want me to do loose another year. This year is the greatest holiday of my life. I can't wait to begin my life as an artist. I want to record another CD, I want to give more concerts. »

« You're such a shining star. But this life will take you away from me. How much time before you meet a great musician, just like you, who will make your heart jump. »

« I already have someone like that. »

« I'm not a musician. »

« But you make my heart jump. »

« But… »

« I love you. It's not been long since we've began dating… But I kinda… I kinda feel… This gonna last, last a long time. »

Michiru came closer to Haruka. She passed an arm around her neck and placed a hand on her cheek. Then she kissed her.

« Why don't you tell what you exactly have in mind? » asked Haruka seriously.

« Tell it yourself if you think you guessed. »

« You wanted to say… that you fell that this… is gonna last… forever. »

« What's… your opinion? »

« I totally agree. This is the way I feel… But I didn't want to scare you away. »

« You're not. I want to be forever with you, Haruka. »

Haruka brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Michiru began to move her hands, quickly undressing her lover whose hand began to rub her thigh. In no time, she unzipped the dress and Michiru found herself in underwear. She undid Haruka's belt and her jeans fell on the floor. Still kissing, Haruka slowly led Michiru outside the dressing, loosing the last part of her clothes on the way. They weren't doubtful. It had been hard to resist during the holidays, but it never seemed to be the good moment. Now they weren't even wondering anymore. They just couldn't resist each other and the overwhelming feeling of love and desire that had overwhelmed them.

« Can we make this an everyday thing? » asked Haruka in Michiru's ear, placing a kiss on her neck and holding her naked body close after what had seemed an eternity of love making.

« I was about to ask the same question. It feels so… good. »

« It is what sex is for. »

« I didn't mean it that way… »

« Thanks… »

« No I mean it was pleasant… More than that. But I meant it feels so good to have you so near, and entirely mine. It's something I never felt before. This physical warmth and closeness. I still feel your kisses everywhere, I still feel your touch and it feels like I won't be able to leave without it. »

« Sex-addicted. » said Haruka playfully.

« Haruka… »

« I'm joking, I see exactly what you mean. But we will have to separate physically at a moment or another. So I hope you won't die. »

« Of course not… But being next to you is better than anything. »

« Cool. At least I'm sure to have sex whenever I want. »

« Don't be so sure. I can play the torturer and refuse next time. »

« You think so? » said Haruka as she placed butterfly kisses on Michiru's neck and placed herself on top of her.

« I… I'm sure about it… » she said before letting herself leading by a blonde that seemed still in very good shape.


	11. Haruka Holmes and Elsa Watson

_**AN:** Here is chapter 11, sorry if I don't update very quickly as I sometimes do, but I'm passing exams. Writing fan fictions doesn't come first in such a period, but I still write cause I need to get out of it at times. Well, sorry for the silly title (reference to Sherlock Holmes, detective in case someone didn't get it)… I must tell you that the end of this chapter is dark, and the following chapters will surely be too. The matter that is to come is not funny, so if you're too emotional don't read. _

_**Chapter 11: Haruka Holmes and Elsa Watson**_

That morning, they had the greatest difficulty to wake up, but once the two of them were fully awake, it was getting out of the bed, then out of the room which was difficult.

« Haruka we must leave now. » said Michiru, giggling.

« It will take only a few minutes… » said Haruka as she kissed Michiru everywhere she could.

« We already missed breakfast, so we should not miss the first class… » she added.

« Who cares… » said Haruka as she blocked Michiru against the door.

« I do… » answered Michiru hesitantly.

« Don't you want to do it? I'm sure that you do… » she answered, caressing her thigh under the skirt of her school uniform.

« We already did it this morning, and four time last night. » said Michiru, looking slightly annoyed.

« So? You're fed up with it? »

« No! But… »

« You want it as well, Michi. I know it… »

« Well… How much time before the beginning of the class? »

« Fifteen minutes. »

« Ok. Quick. »

Michiru became suddenly more active as she undid Haruka's tie and got her undressed within seconds.

They arrived slightly late that morning and earned glances and stares from everyone in the class.

« I thought you two would never come. » said Elsa to Haruka.

« Michiru is slow on mornings. This makeup thing you see… »

« Makeup or making out? I didn't know you too enjoyed lipstick, Haruka. »

« What? »

« This pink colour suits you… But you should use a mirror next time cause you've misplaced it. You've got gloss all over the mouth and cheeks and neck… »

« Michiru… » mumbled Haruka as she tried to wipe away the lipstick with her sleeve.

That afternoon, Haruka went with Elsa to the training as usual, regretfully letting Michiru alone.

« I missed you this morning… »

« I overslept. » said Haruka in an innocent way.

« I see… That's why Michiru's so tired. How did she recover from her wounds? It seemed serious. »

« Less serious than we thought. She's way better. But her hand and wrist are still in a bad state. She still have two months and a half to wait before touching a violin. I can tell you she's frustrated. »

« Frustrated? With the rhythm you two seem to have? Don't forget you have neighbours, and neighbours have ears. »

« Will you stop making those remarks to me? »

« No, it's too funny. But did she tell you who did that? »

« No. And you remind me I have to find this man. »

« Who tell you it is a man? »

« Do you know many women who'd do that. »

« Women are able to do very bad things. Even if you don't like thinking about it. »

« It must be a man. »

« I think you should your enquiry. Ask around. Michiru was not alone backstage. But her opponent surely didn't hit her in public. Maybe someone saw Michiru go in a dark place, and someone following her. You could also search for someone who wasn't supposed to be there and who was. »

« How will I know who was backstage to begin with? I didn't really attend the party, remember. »

« I know. But I told you: ask around. »

« You must be right. To begin with I should find a program. There are names on them. »

« I have one. »

After the training, Elsa handed the program to Haruka who read it carefully.

« Oh no! »

« What? »

« I have to ask Aino Minako! »

« She was on stage? »

« Yes. Oh wait, Hino Rei was there too. I'm saved. »

« What's wrong with Mina? »

« You call her Mina? »

« Yes, she's a good friend, she plays volleyball. She's great. »

« She's also after me for years. Michiru will get mad if I ever come close to this girl. »

« Oh… I guess things changed. »

« What do you know? »

« Well… Haruka… She's my girlfriend. »

« What??? »

« Mina and I are dating since the Christmas bal. I went there with her. I just helped Michiru get dressed and everything, then I picked Mina. »

« Wow… You could have told it! It's a betrayal, we're friends, I expect you to talk to me about this kind of things. »

« I'll talk to her if you want me to. »

« Thanks. »

Later that same evening, before going back to Michiru, Haruka studied the list of people that had been on stage, so backstage too, and how she could find them. She was making a list as she drank hot chocolate at the cafeteria. Suddenly she was interrupted by someone she didn't really wanted to see.

« Haruka. What are you doing? Homework? Coming from you it would be weird. » said Keiko before taking a chair.

« Don't you have someone else to annoy? »

« No sorry, besides I hope the dear Michiru will see us together. »

« Go to hell. »

« Hmmm… No. So what are you doing? »

« As you may know, Michiru took a serious beating before the Christmas bal before going on stage. As she won't tell me who did that, I'm making my own research. »

« And what will you do if you find who did it? »

« I'm gonna kill him. »

« This person shouldn't worry then. With your slow brain _he_'s out of danger. Besides you never were able to beat me when we wear on the aikido team. How do you expect to kill Michiru's attacker? _He_ must be pretty strong. »

« Don't worry about this. You don't know what I'm able to do. I'll avenge Michiru. The one who did that will remember not to beat my girlfriend. »

« If you say so. »

Haruka suddenly saw five long scars on Keiko's arm. It seemed to be rest of some cuttings, or a wound made by a cat. It was almost healed. Normally she would have asked about it, but she didn't feel like it at all. She surely had deserved it.

« Well I gotta go. » said Haruka before gathering her things. She had to have a little talk with Hino Rei.

She found herself knocking at the door just next theirs, where Rei and Minako were living. Luckily, it was Rei. Haruka really couldn't bear Minako. The idea of talking to her was enough to give her a headache.

« Tenoh-san? Am I doing too much noise? » asked Rei, looking concerned.

It was the first reason that came to her mind since she was listening to music. Tenoh Haruka usually didn't come and knock at her door like that.

« No… Well I don't know. I wanted to talk to you about Christmas bal. Do you have minute? »

« Of course…. »

« I just have a question. Did you see Michiru backstage before she came on stage wounded? »

« I don't really remember… Yes I must have seen her. She was so stressed. She kept holding on her violin and music sheets. That's all… »

« Really? Didn't you notice someone… with her? »

« I don't remember… »

« Listen, I have a theory, and it surely is exact. I think Michiru has been taken by someone to a dark place and was beaten. We came to that conclusion because Elsa left her backstage, a short while before she was to perform. So I can't see how she could have went out. She wouldn't have had enough time to come back… »

« But didn't she fall off the stairs? »

« You think you can break each of your fingers by falling in the stairs? And the wrist? And also ribs and have so much bruises? Plus swollen lips as though you were punched? And also a cut on your forehead? » asked Haruka angrily.

« Ok, ok… I didn't know it was so serious… She looked so great the following morning. Everyone thought it was a good joke and that she had put on some fake blood. »

« She's just very gifted with this makeup thing. So you really don't remember anything? »

« No sorry. I'll tell Mina to tell you what she knows. She's such a gossiper, there is no secret in this school that she doesn't know… »

« Well… I'd rather avoid Aino-san… »

« I see. »

« Thanks. See you later. »

« Bye. »

Haruka left. She decided to drop the subject for the day and went back to her own room where she hoped her goddess was waiting for her. When she opened the door, she found her changing the bandages around her waist. It seemed she was having a hard time. Haruka shivered a bit. She had no idea she was still suffering. She had shown no sign of pain for more than a week. Her resolution strengthened. For the time being she made no comment. She knew Michiru wouldn't appreciate if she did. She just helped her.

« I talked to Mina last night. » said Elsa during their morning practice which Haruka had chose to not skip that day. It was the only moment when she could talk with Elsa without anyone around them to listen, especially Michiru.

« So? Does she know something? »

« She said she'd talk to you, and you alone. »

« No way. What did you tell her? »

« Part of the truth. I told her you had suspicions about Michiru having an affair. »

« Stupid, Michi and I weren't together. »

« Oops I forgot that… And Mina surely noticed, she knows everything about everyone concerning couples. »

« So? »

« I asked her to tell me if someone had taken Michiru to a dark corner of something. »

« Good. But she wouldn't answer? »

« No. She wants to talk to you and only you. I think she wants to annoy you. You've been so mean to her. »

« Hey! If I hadn't you wouldn't have a girlfriend right now! »

« I was joking! But it is what she thinks. She won't tell me anything. »

« So I guess I will have to go and talk to her. Michi's gonna kill me. »

« Why? »

« She will get jealous. »

« Really? »

« Yes. Well… That will be all. I'm gonna take a shower. »

« But we just began… »

« I… err… have something to do. »

« Joining a certain turquoise-haired girl? You two really can't stay away for long! You're becoming Siamese! »

« She… She's driving me crazy, I can't help it! Being away from her is hell. »

« I know what you mean… Well starting tomorrow I'll have Mina running with us! »

Haruka stopped in her tracks.

« What??? »

« I was joking. But beware, she could do it, in fact she's tempted. »

Haruka took a shower and went to the bed in order to awake her Sleeping Beauty. Michiru was not a morning person, that was a sure thing. She slowly pushed her but no reaction. She smiled and began to place kisses on her hand that laid next her head, then in her neck… And suddenly she heard a small giggle.

« It tickles! »

« So you were awake? »

« Yes, since you opened the door. But I wanted you to wake me up. »

Michiru caressed Haruka's cheek with her valid hand.

« I like to see your face first in the morning. You look so perfect with the morning sun in your hair. »

Haruka was placed her back turned to the half-open curtain. Rays of sun were making her hair shine. This was a vision that made Michiru feel great. Haruka looked like an angel to her. And at times like this, she looked so feminine. Right now she had no false strong or angry look, no playful attitude. She was just smiling to her and her glance, directed to her, was so soft…

« Ruka… »

« What? »

« Make love to me. »

« We're late. »

« It wasn't a problem yesterday. »

« Convince me. »

Michiru placed a kiss on her lips.

« Ok, why not… » she said before crawling in bed.

No need to say that they didn't have breakfast that morning too. Nor they did make it on time in class.

That afternoon, Haruka let Michiru with regret. She had to talk to Minako. She said to her girlfriend that she was going to the training of course, which was not entirely false since Elsa had made her come. She preferred avoid telling her that she enquiring. She knew she'd get in trouble. Michiru was so touchy when it came to her aggression.

But when Michiru arrived to her room, a bad surprise awaited her at the door.

« Hello sweetie! »

« Kurosaki-san… What do you want with me? »

« Hmmm… Many things… Before coming here I thought I could screw you, just to humiliate Haruka a bit more. Maybe it is what I will do at the end, I don't know… But the real reason I am here is to talk about a certain blonde that plays Sherlock Holmes. »

« What? »

« Haruka and her doctor Watson are enquiring about our little… affair. »

« It can't be… »

« Oh yes it can. And they'll quickly get to me. I'm sure you don't want that. If you did you'd long have told her. »

« Maybe I will. »

« You won't. And you'll make her drop the subject quickly… Because you don't want her to be hurt. »

Michiru lowered her eyes.

« Remember what I told you back then… If you ever tell Haruka, she'll get after me, and she'll want to fight. But you can be sure she's gonna loose. You know my strength and you know hers. She's racer and I'm a fighter. The best she will do will be avoiding a punch maybe. You don't want me to send her to the hospital, don't you? »

« No… »

Michiru clenched her fist.

« So you won't tell anything and… you will let me… play with you a bit… »

« What? » said Michiru suddenly raising her head.

« You're the only lesbian I didn't have. Think about Haruka's sake dear. »

Keiko violently pinned Michiru up the wall.

« Don't… »

« If you want your girlfriend to be safe you'll let me do whatever I want with you, understood? »

« Let go of me… »

« Sure? What about your beloved? Imagine her cute face disfigured by a knife.;; »

Michiru saw in her head Haruka's face that morning, with her soft smile and eyes. A tear ran down her cheek, her glance became empty as Keiko pushed her in the room.

« So? Aino-san? Did you see someone with Michiru that night? »

« Don't be so formal, call me Minako-chan… »

« Aino-san!!! »

« Hey stop yelling! »

« I'm not YELLING! But I need to know who was there that damn night! »

« You look sexy in that outfit, but not as much as my Elsa. »

« Aino-san!!! »

« Ok, since you won't be nice to me I won't tell you anything! You won't know who dragged little Michi with her… »

« Her? So it was a woman? »

« Maybe… Bye, I have to go to the dance class. »

Minako ran away, letting Haruka with a great headache, and a half-laughing, half-worried Elsa. Haruka sent her a angry look, Elsa knew what it meant without needing to ask.

« Ok, ok… I'm gonna talk to her later, promise. »

Haruka went back to the room. When she entered she heard that the shower was on. She entered the bathroom and found Michiru sitting under the shower, cuddled in a corner. She wasn't moving. She didn't even react when Haruka entered. It seemed to Haruka that she was trying to drown. Lucky she didn't chose to take a bath. She stepped forward, sensing something truly was wrong. She stopped the water and took a towel that she placed around Michiru, who still didn't react. Haruka made her exit the bathroom too hot for her taste and placed transported Michiru in her arms to the armchair in the middle of the room. She noticed that the curtains were closed. Michiru was not looking at her. Her glance was really empty. She didn't seem to notice she was soaked. Haruka wondered how much time she had spent in that shower. She pulled strands of air out of her eyes.

« Michiru! Michiru! You hear me? »

Haruka shook her lightly. It was no use, she placed a hand on her cheek and talked more softly.

« Hey Michi… What's wrong? Honey? »

« Ru… Ruka… »

« Michiru! You scared me… What's going on? »

« Ruka… You ok? »

« Of course I am… But you… »

« I just… spaced out. You know how I am… Sorry about that. »

« Please never do it again… Don't leave me this way… » said Haruka, relieved as she embraced Michiru tightly.

« I'm sorry. »

« You're unfair, living for a world on your own. I love you so much. I wouldn't bear it if you didn't come back. »

« I'll always come back to you, Haruka. I'll always find you. You're shining. I can always see your light. »

Michiru was feeling so cold. But Haruka was warming her a bit. But she knew once she'd be away she'd feel so cold again. She was feeling dirty. She needed a shower. No she had just took one… Then what? How would she get off that dirt off herself? She suddenly come to a realization… Haruka shouldn't touch her, shouldn't kiss her. She didn't wanted that dirt that covered her body to attain her. She gently pushed her away.

« I'm gonna get dressed. »

« Michi… Why are your clothes scattered around the room? »

« I… I did that. I was in a hurry. »

« Ok… »

« I don't think I'm gonna come with you for dinner. I feel sick. »

Michiru got up and went to the dressing to find pyjamas. Haruka simply didn't get what was going on. She was used to Michiru being a bit weird… But this was different, she just didn't know how. She began to pick the clothes from the floor and gathered them. That's when she noticed a familiar scent on them, and all around the room that did not belong to Michiru.

_**AN:** Sorry for this truly bad chapter ending, what comes is worse. I had difficulty to write this. But such things do happen to some people, even lesbians. Please tell me if you think I should change the story rating._


	12. Betrayal?

_**Chapter 12: Betrayal?**_

Michiru came back wearing pyjamas for once. She noticed Haruka was frowning and humming her clothes.

« Haruka? Is there something wrong? »

« Did you change perfume? »

« Err… Yes. »

« I don't like it. »

« Well… I will stop wearing it. »

Michiru walked to her bed. She cuddled under the covers. Haruka kneeled next to her and caressed her hair.

« You really scared me. »

Michiru shivered under the touch… No, Haruka shouldn't touch her, she mustn't be infected by the dirt on her. Haruka tried to lean on her to kiss her, but was gently pushed away.

« What's wrong? No more kisses? »

« Sorry… I might be ill. I don't want you to catch something from me. »

« Ok… I'd better go and do my homework. »

The days that followed perturbed Haruka. In a short period of time, they had made love so many times… And know Michiru hardly let her approach. They didn't even hold hands. Kisses were very scarce, and when she came back from training, Michiru was always in this world of hers, always aloof, always distant and sick. She hadn't stop wearing this weird perfume of hers. Haruka was very worried. After two weeks, she prepared herself to the worse. She had talked a lot with Elsa, but Michiru didn't talk to her lately. And Elsa was getting worried as well. Michiru looked ghostly pale. Haruka wondered whether she was truly sick… or if she was having an affair, or if she had stopped loving her.

« If you think she has an affair, why don't you try to come back earlier, just to check. »

« No… I should trust her. »

« Haruka, this girl hides something! »

« Since when do you refer to my Michi as 'this girl' »

« Since she started acting all bitchy. »

« I think something's wrong with her, I just can't tell what. I wonder if it's not related to her aggression. »

« It was a month ago. »

« What if… her aggressor was annoying her? »

« And how? Michiru knows better. She knows you're here for her. She doesn't fear this person, I don't think so. »

« I don't know… It's all weird. One day we're deeply in love, and then nothing anymore. I have the impression she isn't there. »

« Did you talk to her? »

« Of course. »

« I mean did you really talked to her. I wonder… Maybe she's being cold and distant because you're not open with her. She knows nothing about you. Why don't you talk to her about your past? »

« She doesn't need to know. I love her, I don't want her to share my bad memories. »

« Not bad Haruka, sad. »

« You think I should… »

« Yes. Maybe she'll come back to you if she sees you trust her enough. »

« That's a weird plan… I don't think it's gonna work. That's stupid. »

« Try it. If you do love her, you shouldn't hide things from her. »

« You're right. I should give it a try… I'm desperate anyway… If she doesn't come back to me… I think I'll become crazy. And… She almost made me forget about Orihime. No, not forget… It's just… She's healing me. »

« I think she did heal you. One last step and you'll be yourself again. Are you scared? »

« … No. There's nothing I can't do for Michiru. »

Haruka ran faster. She needed to be one with the wind, to free herself from her worries before going to Michiru and do what she wanted to do.

« Tadaima! »

Michiru was once more under the shower. She almost always was whenever Haruka went back from training. In her head, Michiru had found had replaced the name Keiko by the word « dirt », and the Dirt was eating her soul away. Haruka's voice didn't make her smile anymore. She knew she had to make her suffer. She had to refuse contact, she had to be cold to her words of love she was too ashamed to accept.

Haruka stormed in the bathroom and caught a towel. She was about to pull it around Michiru when she noticed bruises. Michiru knew from her shocked face that she had seen them. How silly she had been to let the door open.

« Michi… Where does those bruises come from? Look at your arms… »

« My fault… It was… silly… I just… I… I fell and someone accidentally walked on my arms. »

« This person needs a kick in the ass… It must hurt. »

« It's nothing. »

Haruka tried to hide her worry.

« Hurry Michi, there is something I must show you right now. »

« Haruka… I'm sick… »

« Please, Michiru. I won't bother you for long. Please come with me. Maybe after… maybe you'll be willing to love me again. »

« But I do love you. What makes you think I don't? »

« Michiru… Please don't lie. I noticed how you acted… You don't want to kiss, you don't want to make love, and you look even sicker when I say I love you. If you don't want to be with me anymore, it's ok. But at least let me show you something. »

« I want to be with you… »

« Well… If it's true then put your clothes on and come. »

« Ok… »

Michiru dried herself and searched for casual clothes. She picked a pullover and a pair of jeans. So unlike her, thought Haruka. Michiru usually would never wear jeans. She liked skirts, dresses, high heels, sexy tops…

Michiru let herself lead through the school. Haruka was holding her hand tightly and walked quickly. She suddenly pushed her in a room that she knew too well and closed the door. Then she put on the light.

« What did you want to bring me in the music room. »

« To tell you a story. Please listen till the very end. Sit down. »

Haruka was sat at the piano and gestured for Michiru to sit next to her. Michiru did as she was told.

« Ready? »

« You're gonna play piano? » asked Michiru suddenly interested and… somewhat feeling better. She suddenly forgot about the Dirt, about her worries…

« I don't know. But it is the ideal place to tell you what I want to tell you. »

« I'm ready then… »

« I… I discovered I was a lesbian very early as you might have already guessed. I was barely thirteen. Back then I was taking piano lessons at high level. My parents were… loving and alive. They cared about me a lot though they disapproved of my being a tomboy. Everything was great. We had a cool family life. I already knew Elsa. Our families knew each other pretty well. It was in USA, Seattle to be more precise. I was the ideal child. A bit like you except I wasn't girly. I played the piano and would have made a great career, or so thought my teachers. I was also a racer, that's how I met Elsa in the first place… And a bit before my thirteenth birthday I met her. She was the same age as me and coming from San Francisco. She looked like an angel. She had long curly hair and always dressed with long princess dresses. Her name fitted her perfectly; She was called Orihime. We became very good friends, but it changed quickly… we fell in love. She was the greatest pianist I'd ever seen. We began to really start a relation at the age of fourteen. We talked to our parents five months later. My parents quickly found a way to send me here, and Orihime's parents made her study home. A week after I got here, I received a phone call from Elsa, she was coming back to Japan the next month. No one else would have told me what she told me. Orihime had just killed herself. Since that day… I never touched a piano again. I hadn't the courage at first, because it reminded me to much of her. Then I… I decided to stop forever in her memory. »

« Haruka… Your memories are so sad… »

« I'm not finished. Then I started to flirt around a lot. I needed to compensate the empty space she had left. And one day I met you. Michiru… If you knew how much you mean to me… I've never loved someone as I love you. Even her I guess. »

« I love you too. If only you knew… »

« Then what's the matter. Tell me what's wrong… I'm not stupid. »

Michiru began to cry. It was too much. She knew she was loved, she knew she'd better tell the whole truth. But what if the Dirt came and hurt her. Michiru wouldn't bear it. When Haruka cupped her wet face in her hands and made her look in her eyes, she suddenly forgot about Keiko. There was nothing except the two of them. Michiru let herself kiss, and for once she kissed her lover back. Haruka's heart jumped. Maybe Elsa had been right, maybe it was just a matter of trust. She could feel the love through the kiss, she could feel her Michiru was there with her, again.

« I want to do it. » said Haruka

« What? Love? Here? »

« No… Something for you and you alone. »

Haruka painfully let go of Michiru and her hands caressed lightly the piano keys. Michiru suddenly heard a perfect, melodious and clear sound: Haruka was playing the piano. She was overwhelmed by the perfection and emotions conveyed by her playing. Michiru didn't want her to stop. She also wanted to grab her violin and play along. But she couldn't.

« It was… wonderful. Oh please, Haruka… Accept my manager offer. I want to play a duet with you. »

« I don't know… »

Haruka looked at her beloved's face. She was smiling, she hadn't seen such a smile on her face for week. It made her melt.

« Ok. But I'll only play with you. »

That night went on right. Haruka got to cuddle next to Michiru who was too light headed to think about Keiko. She was just feeling happy being with Haruka. The next day she was getting rid of all the bandages for good, waist and hand.

The next day was a Wednesday. Michiru's went to the hospital. The doctor reduced the violin interdiction of two weeks. Michiru was feeling truly happy. Her day would have been perfect if it had been for her torturer waiting for her. She didn't need to talk. Michiru knew what she wanted. It was usual, and disgusting. She pulled of her key and opened the door.

« No sweetie, we're changing plans. »

« What? »

« You seem a bit too smiling to me. Follow me. »

« Haruka… Mina told me something weird. » said Elsa that afternoon.

« And what is it? » asked Haruka, that Elsa had not seen that smiling in weeks.

« It's about Michiru. »

« Michi's ok. I did what you told me, and it worked. Thanks. »

Elsa suddenly stopped.

« Haruka… what Minako told me… is that she saw Keiko holding hands with Michiru the other day. Right in front of your door. I think you've got your affair. Michiru's cheating on you with that whore.»

Haruka stopped as well. She didn't dare to look at Elsa. Her heart had been caught with a ice net. She ran away. It couldn't be! Michiru wouldn't do that! She loved her, she told it last night, she loved her… Haruka ran to the lockers… And that was the greatest error of her life.

When she entered, the first thing she saw were naked bodies. Then she placed names on those bodies. Then her heart really broke.

If she had looked closer, she'd have seen that Keiko was gripping Michiru's throat a bit too tightly, she would have seen Michiru's was handcuffed, she would have seen the tears on her face. But her eyes couldn't bear what she had in front of her. She just ran away. Jealousy, sadness mixed in her heart. She wanted to yell, to shout, to beat someone.

The night that followed was dark, really dark. Haruka ran, and ran… She found herself exhausted early in the morning, at the bridge. She sat and waited until the day breaks. Michiru was found by Elsa by five in the afternoon, after the racing training. She had cut herself. She was transported at the hospital. If Elsa hadn't chose to leave the training ten minutes after Haruka, Michiru would have been dead.

Michiru passed the five following days in the hospital, psychologists wouldn't let her go home. Haruka passed them in the room, curtains closed. She hadn't changed herself, she wasn't eating and barely drinking. But Elsa quickly got fed up with her attitude and shook her enough to get her to wash and eat a bit, then to go back to class. The news of Michiru's attempt had circulated in the school. Haruka was feeling sorry, but also hurt, so much hurt.

And one morning, two weeks after the event, Michiru finally came back. She arranged herself to be back in the room at a time when Haruka was not there, but she wasn't able to avoid her before class.

« Hey babe! You're finally back. I missed you!» said Keiko loudly.

Haruka didn't even turn her head. If she had, she would have seen how Michiru's face was pale, how much weight she had lost, and how desperately she watched her.

« Michiru-chan… »

« Elsa-chan… »

« You look… better. » said Elsa.

« Thanks… She resent, doesn't she? »

« Who wouldn't? »

« I love her. »

« Keiko-san? You must have to break Haruka like that. »

Michiru began to cry.

« Why does no one understands? »

Michiru got up and ran away. Elsa wished she were able to ran after her. She had planned to be nice to her. But she had been watching Haruka at the same time, and she was so depressed that Elsa couldn't help but resent Michiru. She didn't notice that someone did run after Michiru.

« Honey… What's wrong with you? What did meanie Elsa told you? »

« Fuck you, you dirt. » yelled Michiru.

Now she had no reason to hold back. Haruka would not fight Keiko, that was for sure, not for her sake in all cases.

« You already did. »

« Leave me alone! »

« You should be more polite. My threat still works. I enjoyed my time with you. If you refuse do to it again I might hurt Haruka. Come on… You did save her cute little back for a month, why wouldn't you continue? »

« Don't even think about touching her or I'll kill you. »

« You can't even kill yourself. »

« Haruka doesn't love me anymore, I have nothing to loose. I can kill you. »

« Your wrist is almost healed, it would be bad if it broke again… » said Keiko, holding Michiru hand.

Michiru let herself fall on the ground. She was fed up, she was tired. She would put an end to this.

But nor Michiru nor Keiko had noticed that a blonde gossiper had overheard their conversation and was truly shocked.

« Haruka-san!!! »

Haruka jumped from her seat. A high-pitched voiced had yelled from the door of the class. She returned to see a blonde in tears.

« Aino-san… »

« Mina! What happened to you? »

Both Elsa and Haruka ran to the blonde and led her outside. Elsa held her girlfriend close.

« It was… awful… »

« What? » asked Elsa.

« I heard… Kurosaki-san and Kaioh-san… My god… »

« What did you hear sweetheart? »

« Tenoh-san… You should forgive her… Kaioh-san is a victim. »

« What do you know?! » asked Haruka, angry.

« The person who beat her… I'm sure it was Kurosaki-san… »

« No what you saw was my girlfriend going to fuck my ex girlfriend. They both had fun humiliating me! »

« It's not that! Damn! Are you blind!!! »

Haruka let the blonde. Minako was feeling stupid. She had thought all long that Keiko and Michiru were having an affair. In fact it was more serious than that and she had saw nothing. She could have avoided Michiru's being abused if she had told Haruka what she knew at first.


	13. Final Round

_**Chapter 13: Final round**_

Haruka ran to her room. She had hoped she'd avoid her problems, but the situation was unbearable. She couldn't bear the situation. Her heart ached and her breathing seemed harder than usual. It hurt to see Michiru…

But suddenly she heard the open. One person had the key, she was not surprised to see Michiru in the doorway. She didn't even glance at her. She went in the dressing and began to fill her luggage.

« What are you doing? »

« I'm leaving. »

Haruka knew she was crying. She wanted desperately to hold her and wipe away the tears, but she couldn't.

« Oh… I thought you'd date Keiko in the open now. She must be so fun to be with. » she said ironically, her comment was followed by more sobs. This time Haruka didn't resist and tried to approach her.

« Stay away! You're surely not watching me crying! »

« Can you at least tell me why you dated me in the first place? Why saying you loved me? Why did you see so happy with me as you were fucking her since the very beginning?! »

« I was not! »

« And what were doing with her backstage then? »

« I… »

Michiru wanted to say it, but the truth died in her throat. Suddenly the door flew open.

« AINO-SAN!!! ELSA!!! NO ONE TEACHED YOU TO KNOCK AT THE DOORS!!! »

Elsa was shocked. At least it was not too late. Michiru was in tears. She knew Mina had guessed right.

« Haruka please! Listen to what Mina have to say! You'll thank her!!! »

« I won't listen to you gossiper! »

« You'll have to or I attach you to a chair. Michiru place those clothes back in the dressing! Haruka you remember this scratch Michiru told you about after she got aggressed? I noticed Keiko had a scratch on her arms as though five nails are hurt her! Haruka please now listen! Michiru you'll just have approve every single word she'll say! Come on Mina! »

« About twenty earlier I heard a conversation between Kurosaki-san and Kaioh-san. Haruka-san! Kaioh-san was beaten by Kurosaki-san, beaten and abused. If I understood well, Kuroski-san threatened Kaioh-san to beat you if she didn't do what she wanted. I saw them, Kurosaki threatened her! She was blackmailing her! »

Haruka's mind began to race… It would explain many things… such as the bruises on the arms, the fact Michiru didn't denounce Keiko… Haruka's blood was boiling in her veins.

« Michiru-san, is that the truth? If it is then we must call the police!» said Elsa.

Michiru broke in tears once more, and fell on the ground. Her legs were too weak to support her.

« I'm sorry! Haruka… She… She said she'd… hurt… you! I couldn't… bear it! »

« Michiru… »

Haruka kneeled and took Michiru in her arms. The girl clenched her arms around her neck as she lifted her from the floor.

« I'm gonna kill her. » said Haruka with cold but strong anger.

« Haruka wait… We must call the police. »

« She beated and raped Michiru… And almost killed her!!! I won't wait the police. I'm gonna beat her to death. »

« Don't! » yelled Michiru.

« You're protecting her? » asked Haruka a bit coldly.

« No… I'm protecting you! You don't have any idea of how strong she is! Why do you think I did what she said! I'm not a cheater! I love you! If I had thought you could beat her, I wouldn't have let her touch me! I feel dirty, I feel disgusting. You shouldn't touch me! I'm dirty! »

Michiru force Haruka to let her stand. She sat on an armchair and placed her head on her knees and crossed her arms to hide herself.

Haruka's anger suddenly melted. She had no reason to be cold towards Michiru. She had been beaten, she had been abused for weeks just to protect her, she had even been pushed to commit suicide!!! And she had doubted her… She had doubted her love. »

Haruka embraced her.

« You're not dirty, Michi. I love you. It was not your fault. She's gonna pay what she did to you. I won't let her go like that. I won't let you die, I won't let you get away from me cause I know you love me. You sacrificed for love of me. She abused you, she took advantage of your love to destroy you! I care about you! I want to be with you forever, don't let that whore destroy us! You're not dirty Michiru, you're a shining diamond. Trust me. »

« Haruka… »

Michiru raised her head to look at Haruka. Here it was, her angelic face, the soft, smiling, peaceful that made her feel so loved, that made her feel so good. She saw herself in those eyes… And she suddenly felt she wasn't dirty anymore.

« I want to stay with you forever as well Haruka. »

Michiru initiated a kiss for the first time in weeks. Then Haruka got up and held her hand, bringing her along.

« Where are you going? » asked Elsa.

« Kill someone. »

« You can't… Haruka-san… She's a woman, you can't fight her… Even if it is deserved. » said Minako.

« I'm a woman too. » said Haruka.

« Well… Right now you don't look like it. It would give a bad impression, it's like you were the man beating the poor defenceless woman. »

« She's not defenceless. »

« I have an idea. » said Elsa.

« That is a bad idea… But I agree with it. » said Haruka, five minutes later, wearing Elsa's school uniform.

Everyone's head turned on their passage. Haruka was hanging around in a skirt for the first time. She was holding Michiru's hand (everyone thought she had been cheated on), she was walking fast and looked angry. Elsa was following in Haruka's uniform. Suddenly a high-pitched voiced was heard in the school microphone: Keiko's awfulness was being revealed to the whole school. The cops were on their cause she had alerted the director. But Haruka wanted her fight before their arrival.

She found Keiko near the lockers. Everyone was sending her dirty looks.

« I found you at last, you bitch! » said Haruka.

« Haruka! Why are you so enthusiast to see me. »

« I know what you did to my girlfriend. You really thought you could beat her, abuse her and push her to commit suicide with me standing aside and saying nothing? You'd really think I wouldn't find out? »

« That's what I thought. But sorry, you're girlfriend's such a hottie, how could I resist? »

« It's payback time. No one hurts Michiru, no one touches Michiru, no one make Michiru cry, and you'll understand it. »

« What do you want? A fight against me? Remember I'm a champion, you won't beat, I'd be surprised if you could even touch me. By the way, nice skirt. »

She didn't even have time to repost when the first punch came across her face. She did try to fight back, but it seemed that Haruka was possessed by a kind of demon. Nothing could stop her. There were some teachers around, but none intervened, not because Haruka was terrifying, but because they thought deep in themselves that was just fair. When Haruka was finished with her, the cops (finally) arrived to interrogate Michiru, Keiko, Minako, Elsa and Haruka. Some other students would be involved too, just in case. But for the moment they had to send Keiko to the hospital. She was in a worse state than Michiru the first time she had beaten her.

« Thanks Ruka. » said Michiru. Seeing Keiko in such a state made her feel a lot better.

« It was normal. No one hurts you, Michiru. I can't believe she dared… Well… and when I think you could have died. I'll never thank Elsa enough. »

« Haruka look at your fists… They're bloody and bruised… »

« I… didn't really think about what I was doing… I was like in a second state of mind… I didn't hold back. »

Indeed, Haruka's hands were in a pitiful state.

« We'd better bring you to the hospital wing.

« Tenoh-san? Kaioh-san? We went there on a phone call of a student who told us everything. We will need you to testify if you want the girl to be incriminated. » said a cop, interrupting them.

« We'll be glad to cooperate. Please make her stay in jail as long as possible. Oh and if there could be condemned to death… »

« Haruka… »

« What? »

« If all works as we want, she will go a centre for violent adolescent, and in jail when she'll turn eighteen I guess. Tenoh-san… »

« I know, she's gonna complain and I'll have to go in jail too because I wounded her. »

« Hmm… No. We'll… forget about your presence here. My colleagues and me think she… Deserved it. We'll use your social status and Kaioh-san's as well as the cooperation of your teachers and mates to make her complaint less believable. You won't get into trouble. But next time wait for us, though I fully understand your reaction. You should go and heal those powerful fists. »

« Thanks. »

Michiru calmly placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder and calmly leaned her head on her. She was feeling as though the weight and pain of all what happened just slipped out her shoulders. She was herself again. She suddenly realised fully that she had found the woman of her life. Haruka placed a kiss on her lips.

« I'm glad to have you back. Please… never leave again, not without me. I want to share everything with you, the joys as the pains. »

« I won't let you. Never. »

The case didn't last long. Keiko was sent in a special place for violent adolescent as soon as she got out the hospital. Michiru began to play the violin again not long after, now she had a partner to play with.

« Michiru? Are you finished packing? »

« Not yet… »

It was the afternoon, and they were gathering their things. After two weeks of school, they had decided it was best for them to leave this place. Michiru was annoyed by the other's glances who now knew everything, and Haruka had never felt good at school anyway. They wanted to be together and live as they wanted to live. They wanted their freedom. A school was too constraining.

« I can't wait to live in this apartment. I want to out of here quickly. » said Haruka.

« Is the fact that there is a big garage ready for you the reason? »

« It's part of it. But aren't you impatient to dive in the swimming pool? »

« I am… »

« We were lucky to find such an apartment, and so quickly, it's huge, it's modern… The proprietor seems really nice, weird but nice. »

« You didn't recognize her? »

« No. »

« You're blind. »

Michiru had indeed recognized the proprietor: a dark green-haired woman, a dress-maker that lived near the bridge. She had known when she had seen her the day she gave them the keys that it was a good omen and that they'd be happy in this apartment. A new life was beginning for them.

After moving in, they spent six months doing only what they wanted. They went anywhere anytime. They travelled a lot. Then Michiru's manager contacted them and Haruka finally accepted to record a CD with Michiru. It was a success. They toured together for a year, and it seemed like the best period of their life. Playing together made them enter a same world apart from the others. Haruka finally got to join Michiru in her world.

The year after, Michiru decided to take a break to follow Haruka's races…. And to care about their baby girl. During this time she got to know her proprietor better. The three of them became very good friends. Haruka and Michiru never really forgot about Keiko, but it was behind them. It didn't influence their lives anymore. They just were complete, together and deeply connected by love, music and another link deeper that anything, something no one would ever understand.

_**AN:** So here was the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! I hope you think Keiko had what she deserved, but let me know if something else comes to your mind about what could possibly happen to her, if someone comes with a truly good idea, I'll be glad to modify the chapter a bit! I hated Keiko so much that I didn't know what to write! It still seems too nice!_

_Well... I loved writing this story, even if the lasts chapters were hard to write because of the sadness and horror they contained, which is unusual for me. I think it's the worse story I ever wrote. Characters mistreated... I'm sorry about that. Well so I was saying I enjoyed writing the story, and since I already miss writing it... There will be a... SEQUEL!!! I don't have the name, but chapter 1 is almost ready._


End file.
